Ou, Morts
by Rosemarie Hathaway
Summary: Ser Bella no es fácil, especialmente cuando la despiden de su trabajo de secretaria, sino, también de buscar a su gato y morir tragicamente... como soportar ser vampiro en el proceso.
1. Muerta

Ni Muerta. 

-

-

-

By: Rosemarie Hathaway

-

-

_-_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la trama... pero me gusta jugar con ambos._

_-_

_-_

_-_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Capitulo 1: Muerta.

El día que fallecí comenzó mal y rápidamente se puso peor. Apagué la alarma y me quedé dormida de nuevo, por lo que llegaba tarde al trabajo. Y no tuve tiempo de desayunar. De acuerdo, eso es mentira, tragué un par de Tarts Pop de chocolate mientras esperaba el autobús. Mi madre lo aprobaría (¿Quién piensas que me enseñó?), pero un experto en nutrición me habría dado un coscorrón con su tabla de calorías.

En la reunión de las nueve de la mañana me enteré de que la recesión económica me había golpeado entre los ojos (lo mismo que el Presidente ha estado negando durante dos años): Había sido despedida del trabajo. No fue inesperado, pero dolió de todos modos. Tuvieron que reducir costos drásticamente, y Dios prohíbe que a cualquiera de los altos ejecutivos se le muestre la puerta. Eso no, pero los oficinistas y las secretarias habían sido valorados como prescindibles.

Limpié mi escritorio, evité mirar a mis compañeros de trabajo, igual que ellos evitaron mirarme a mí (algunos salieron), y me vine caminando a casa.

Cuando atravesé la puerta principal, vi la luz del contestador automático parpadeando como un pequeño dragón negro. El mensaje era del monstruo de mi madrastra:

- Tu padre y yo no podremos ir a tu fiesta esta noche, acabo de darme cuenta de que tenemos un compromiso anterior. Lo siento.- Seguro que lo sientes, tonta.

– Diviértete sin nosotros.- No hay problema.–Tal vez encuentres a alguien esta noche.-

Traducción: Tal vez algún pobre patán se case contigo y te quite de mis manos. Mi madrastra, desde el principio, se había llevado conmigo de una sola manera: Como una rival que lucha por el cariño de su nuevo marido. Fui a la cocina a dar de comer a mi gato, y noté que se había escapado otra vez. Mi Estrella siempre andaba buscando aventuras, (aunque es más, como que yo soy su Bella).

Al final resultó que hubo una tormenta de nieve, anormal para un mes de abril, y mi fiesta se pospuso. Mejor…no me sentía con ganas de salir, poner cara feliz, y beber muchos daiquiris de más. El Mall of América es un lugar fantástico, pero no estaba con ánimo para muchedumbres, la comida es demasiado cara, y las bebidas están a seis dólares. Esta noche no.

Ed llamó alrededor de las ocho de la tarde, y ese fue el único momento brillante de mi día. Ed Arens era un detective que trabajaba en St. Paúl. Había sido atacada un par de meses antes, y…de acuerdo, pues bien, "_atacada_" era decirlo suavemente. No me gusta hablar de eso — o pensar en eso — pero lo que sucedió, fue que un montón de vagos saltaron sobre mí cuando dejaba Barbecue Mongol de Kahn (Todo lo que puedas comer por once con noventa y cinco $, incluida la ensalada, el postre, y lo que te puedas servir, gratis). No tengo ni idea de lo que querían — no se llevaron mi bolso, ni trataron de violarme. Básicamente, me arañaron y me pegaron mordiscos, como un montón de ardillas rabiosas, mientras los daba patadas con las punteras de mis Manolo Blahniks y gritaba pidiendo ayuda, tan fuerte como podía…tan fuerte, que lo único que pude hacer durante tres días fue susurrar. La ayuda no llegó, pero los tipejos huyeron. Escapándose en forma errática. Mientras estaba apoyada contra mi coche, concentrándome en no desmayarme, los vi irse, y me pareció que unos cuantos lo hacían a cuatro patas.

Ed fue asignado al caso, y me entrevistó en el hospital mientras desinfectaban las marcas de los quince mordiscos. El interno que se encargó de mí, olía a Cilantro y canturreaba el tema de Harry Potter.

Eso pasó el último otoño. Desde entonces, cada vez más personas — no hacían distinción entre mujeres y hombres — estaban siendo atacadas. Las dos últimas habían muerto.

Entonces sí, me asusté por lo que sucedía, y había jurado renunciar a Kahn hasta que los delincuentes fueran atrapados, pero mayormente estuve agradecida por que a mí no me fue tan mal. Sin embargo, Ed llamó y charlamos y, para hacerlo corto, prometí ir a ver el Gran Libro de los chicos malos una vez más. Y lo haría. Por mí, para sentir que cooperaba, pero sobre todo para ver a Ed, que era exactamente de mi altura (seis pies), con el cabello de un rubio oscuro y el cuerpo de un nadador, se parecía a un prófugo de un calendario del Sr. Hardbody. He roto la ley, oficial, enciérreme.

Deleitarme con la visión del oficial Ed es lo más cercano que he logrado estar de tener relaciones sexuales en… ¿Qué año era este? No es que sea una puritana. Soy simplemente muy selectiva. Me permito el placer de los zapatos más bonitos y más caros en los que puedo poner mis manos, lo cuál no es fácil con el presupuesto de una secretaria. Ahorro durante muchos meses para comprar las cosas más estúpidas. Y esos sólo tienen que ir en mis pies.

Ven, esa soy yo, en resumidas cuentas: Isabella Swan (¡No empiecesཀ), soltera, con un trabajo sin porvenir (pues bien, ya no), viviendo con su gato. Y soy tan aburrida, que el maldito gato se escapa aproximadamente tres veces al mes, simplemente para lograr un poco de excitación.

Y hablando del gato… ¡Escuché su delator riaaaooowwwwwཀ En la calle. ¡Súperཀ Estrella odiaba la nieve. Probablemente había estado buscando un poco de amor primaveral y lo único que había logrado era quedar atrapada en la tormenta. Estaba fuera esperando que la rescatase. Cuando la rescataba, se enojaba horriblemente y no me miraba durante el resto de la semana.

Me metí en las botas y fui hacia el patio. Todavía nevaba, pero pude ver que Giselle estaba encorvada en mitad de la calle como una pequeña sombra. Una con ojos color ámbar.

Desaproveché diez segundos llamándola — ¿Por qué llamaba al gato? — Luego atravesé el patio hacia la calle.

Normalmente esto no sería un problema, porque vivo al final de una calle muy tranquila. Sin embargo, con la calle helada por la nieve, el conductor no me vio a tiempo. Al hacerlo, hizo lo peor: Apretó los frenos. Eso selló mi destino.

Morir no duele. Sé que suena como un cuento de nuestros abuelos, alguna sensiblería tonta para hacer a las personas sentirse mejor acerca de la muerte. Pero el hecho es, que tu cuerpo está tan traumatizado por lo que está ocurriendo, que cierra tus terminaciones nerviosas. No sólo morir no dolió, además no sentí el frío. Aunque hacía una temperatura de sólo diez grados esa noche.

Lo manejé mal, lo admito. Cuando vi que iba a atropellarme, me congelé como un ciervo delante de los focos delanteros de un auto. Un ciervo grande, estúpido, rubio, que recientemente había pagado por un teñido. No puede moverme, ni aún para salvar mi vida. Estrella pudo, ciertamente; la pequeña desgraciada e ingrata, huyó rápidamente fuera de allí. Yo, salí volando. El coche me golpeó a cuarenta millas por hora, lo que no sería mortal, y me hizo chocar contra un árbol, que sí lo fue.

Oí cosas quebrarse. Oí mi propio cráneo hacerse pedazos — sonó como si alguien masticara hielo en mi oreja. Me sentí sangrar. Sentí como mí vejiga se liberaba involuntariamente por primera vez en veintiséis años. En la oscuridad y en la nieve, mi sangre si vio negra.

Lo último que vi fue a Estrella sentada sobre mi porche, esperándome para dejarla entrar. Lo último que oí fue al conductor, pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

Continuará...


	2. Despertar

Ni Muerta 

-

-

-

By: Rosemarie Hathaway

-

-

_-_

_Los personajes y la trama no me pertenece... pero me gusta jugar con ellos._

-

-

-

**+-+-+-+-+**

Capitulo 2: Despertar.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, fue abrir los ojos en una absoluta oscuridad. Cuando era una niña leí un cuento corto acerca de un predicador que fue al infierno, y cuando llego descubrió que los muertos no tenían párpados, así no podían cerrar los ojos para bloquear la visión del horror. De inmediato supe que no estaba en el infierno, ya que no podía ver nada.

Intente moverme. Me encontraba en un espacio pequeño, cerrado, que era una intrigante combinación de suavidad y dureza. Estaba sobre algo duro, pero los costados de mi pequeña jaula eran acolchados. Si éste era un cuarto de hospital, era de lo más extraño. ¿Y dónde estaba todo el mundo? Tuve una brillante idea e intenté sentarme. Mi cabeza chocó contra algo suave y a la vez duro, que se movió cuando lo empuje. Conseguí sentarme y parpadee en la penumbra.

Al principio pensé que era una gran cocina industrial.

Después me di cuenta de que estaba sentada en un ataúd. El cual había sido colocado en una mesa grande, de acero inoxidable. Eso significaba que no era una cocina, esto era...

Casi rompí algo cuando salté hacia fuera. Salí demasiado rápido, por lo que el ataúd y yo nos dimos la vuelta y caímos al suelo. Cuando caí, sentí el golpe en mis rodillas, pero no me importó; en un segundo estaba de pié y corriendo.

Atravesé las puertas y me encontré en una gran sala. Estaba aún más oscura; no había ventanas a la vista, simplemente filas y filas de perchas. En el extremo más alejado de la sala se encontraba una castaña alta, atemorizada, vestida con un ridículo traje rosado. Podría haber sido bonita si no se hubiera pintado con un colorete anaranjado y demasiada sombra azulada. Además su lápiz labial, rosa parduzco, estaba desdibujado. Se la veía chocantemente pálida y cualquier maquillaje le hubiera quedado mal.

Se tambaleó hacia mí con unos zapatos comprados en las rebajas, donde si compras un par, el segundo te lo dan a mitad de precio. Su pelo si era bonito: hasta los hombros, con uno lindo ondulado en las puntas y con unos atractivos reflejos.

Da color a tu pelo por veintitrés $ en una peluquería.

La mujer de ese horrible traje era yo. ¡La mujer con los _zapatos baratos _era yoཀ

Me tambaleé mientras me acercaba al espejo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sí, era yo, y sí, me veía horrible. Bien, ¿por que no habría de estarlo? Estaba muerta ¿O no era así? Ese asno tonto del Pontiac Aztek me había matado ¿O no lo había hecho?

Estaba muerta pero era demasiado estúpida como para quedarme así. Muerta y caminando por la funeraria con un traje barato y zapatos de cuero falso. El entierro debía de ser a la mañana siguiente… u hoy, unas horas más tarde, pensé, mirando el reloj. Y mi tonta y maliciosa madrastra, debía haber elegido este traje para mí. Y...

Me quité uno de los zapatos, y miré dentro. _Propiedad de Antonia O'Neil Swan._

¡La perra tenía la intención de enterrarme llevando puestos sus zapatos de mala calidadཀ Esto me pareció mucho más injusto que incrustarme en un árbol mientras mi gato miraba.

¡Mi gatoཀ ¿Quién iba a cuidar del pequeño monstruo? probablemente Rosalie, o tal vez mi madre… sí, mi madre probablemente.

Mi madre.

Se me ocurrió que debía buscar a mis entristecidos familiares y amigos y comunicarles que no tenía intención de ser enterrada. Pero lo pensé mejor. Estaba muerta. Había sido convertida en zombi o algo así, y necesitaba terminar el trabajo que el tipo del Aztek había iniciado. O tal vez este era el purgatorio y tenía alguna determinada tarea que hacer, antes de que Dios me abriera la puerta. Tuve el fugaz pensamiento de que los doctores en el ER se habían equivocado, pero lo descarte. Recordé, demasiado bien, el sonido de mi cráneo haciéndose pedazos. Si no me hubiese muerto, ahora estaría en la UCI, con más tubos que un aula de química. No pareciéndome a una prostituta.

_(Muerta)_

…llevando puestos basura de mal gusto en mis

_(Muertos)_

… pies.

Aparte de todo eso, no podría soportar ver a alguien que luciera como yo.

Caminé hasta el final del vestíbulo, encontré la escalera, y comencé a subir. La funeraria tenia tres plantas — y no quería ni pensar para que necesitaban las otras dos — esperaba que fuera un edificio lo suficientemente alto, ya que pensaba tirarme de cabeza.

Al principio pensé que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero con un duro empujón se abrió complacientemente con un sonido de metal contra metal. Salí al exterior.

Era una bella noche primaveral — toda la nieve de la tormenta se había derretido. El aire olía húmedo y calido, como si fuera fértil. Tuve la extraña sensación de que si esparciera semillas en el tejado de la funeraria, brotarían y crecerían. Nunca una noche había olido tan dulce, ni siquiera el día que me mudé a mi propia casa.

Cuando me pare sobre la cornisa, ignoré la muy fuerte punzada de aprensión que corría velozmente por mi columna vertebral. Ésta no era mi última noche en la tierra. Esa había sido un par de noches atrás. No tenía ninguna razón para sentirme triste. Había sido una buena chica durante mi vida, y ahora iba a por mi recompensa, maldición. No iba a andar dando tumbos como una zombi, dándoles un susto mortal a las personas y fingiendo que todavía tenía un sitio en el mundo.

- Dios mío,- dije, vacilando mientras me balanceaba, - te veo ahora-.

Me lancé desde el tejado y caí en la calle, de cabeza, como había planeado. Lo que no estaba en el plan fue el aplastante y crujiente dolor de cabeza que me inundó cuando choqué contra el suelo, pero ni siquiera perdí el conocimiento, y mucho menos vi a mi camarada Dios.

En lugar de eso gemí, agarré firmemente mi cabeza, y finalmente me levanté cuando el dolor disminuyo. Sólo para quedar aplastada contra un camión de basura. Miré hacia arriba justo cuando el aterrorizado conductor gritó...

-¡Dios, señora, quítese de en medioཀ

… luego, mi frente golpeo con fuerza en el parachoques del camión. Me deslicé hacia abajo como un animalito atropellado en la carretera, cayendo sobre mi trasero.

Cuando me levanté, limpiando la suciedad de mi horrorosa falda, el conductor miro hacia atrás y acelero bruscamente como si el infierno le persiguiera. No le puedo culpar. Porque, ¿quién ha oído alguna vez, hablar de alguien atropellado por un camión de la basura, que se levantara y siguiera caminando?

Si algo soy, es persistente. No funcionó arrojarme al Mississippi: Ya no necesitaba respirar. Me moví torpemente por el fondo enlodado del río durante media hora, antes de darme por vencida y encontrar, con dificultad, el camino de regreso a la costa. Tampoco fallecí cuando me agarré a una línea de alta tensión (aunque le hizo cosas muy feas a mi pelo). Me bebí una botella de lejía, y la única consecuencia fue un caso sorprendente de boca seca. Robé un cuchillo de carnicero del Wal-Mart más cercano — el sitio perfecto para ir de compras si estás muerto, son las tres de la mañana, y no tienes ninguna tarjeta de crédito — y me apuñalé en el corazón: Nada.

Caminaba desanimada por Lake Street, pensando como cortarme la cabeza, cuándo oí susurros y lo que sonó como un llanto amortiguado. No me moví, ¿no tenía ya suficientes problemas? Cuando mi sentido común regresó, me acerqué al callejón y giré en la esquina. Vi a tres hombres gigantescos alrededor de una mujer. Llevaba de la mano a una pequeña de grandes ojos. La niña tenía alrededor de seis años. El miedo hacía que la mujer pareciera tener cincuenta. Su bolso estaba sobre el suelo, entre ellos. Nadie se había molestado en recogerlo, y se me ocurrió lo que seguramente pasó: Lo había tirado, tratando de huir y había terminado acorralada en una esquina. No querían su bolso. Querían...

- por favor,- dijo ella, casi susurrando, y pensé que la acústica debía ser muy buena, para que yo pudiera escucharlos a casi una calle de distancia. -No me hagan nada delante de mi hija. Iré con ustedes, haré lo que quieran que haga, simplemente, por favor, por favor...

-¡Mami, no me dejes aquí solaཀ- Los ojos de la niña eran de un tono café claro, casi el color del whisky, y cuando se llenaron de lágrimas, sentí estremecerse algo dentro de mi corazón muerto -¡Váyanse, hombres malosཀ ¡Dejen sola a mi mamitaཀ

-Shhh, Justine, shhh - La mujer estaba tratando de que su hija soltara su mano y hacia un espantoso intento por sonreír. -Está cansada, es tarde, iré con ustedes.

- No es necesario,- dijo uno de los hombres, mirando a la nena. Justine empezó a llorar, pero no antes de patear la tierra, levantando guijarros y ensuciando con grava los pies del hombre.

- Iremos a mi coche, el motor no funciona pero lo puedo hacer... con todos ustedes, por favor no... no...

-¡Hey, pendejosཀ- Dije alegremente. Los cinco saltaron, lo que me asombró… no era la caminante más silenciosa del mundo.

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. No era exactamente el tipo de persona al que le gustaba la confrontación. Pero, ¿qué podía perder?

-Er… vosotros, los tres idiotas. No me refiero a usted señora, ni a la niña. ¿Amigos, podéis acercaros y matarme, por favor?

Justine enormemente aliviada, me sonrió, mostrándome que había perdido uno de sus dientes de leche. Luego los hombres se adelantaron, y Justine agarró la mano de su mamá, comenzando a arrastrarla hacia la relativa seguridad de la calle Lake Street.

- Voy...

-¡Vamos, mamiཀ

-¡Conseguiré ayudaཀ

- no se atreva, - conteste bruscamente. - Si estropea mi asesinato, me enfadaré. - Uno de los hombres había agarrado mi brazo, y me arrastraba de regreso hacia donde estaban Justine y su mamá.

-Un momento, camarada, tengo... - él me golpeó, y le aparté de un empujón.

Lo demás ocurrió muy rápidamente. El primer degenerado no me había golpeado, me había apuñalado, pero para lo que le sirvió. Y cuando lo aparté de un empujón, sus pies dejaron la tierra y salió volando como si hubiera sido empujado por vientos de fuerza huracanada. Cuando finalmente tocó el suelo, rodó unos buenos diez pies, antes de poder levantarse y salir corriendo como si se hubiera indigestado y necesitara un cuarto de baño.

Mientras le observaba fijamente y con la boca abierta, preguntándome que había sucedido, los otros dos escaparon. Cuando los alcancé, los agarré a ambos por la nuca, e hice chocar sus cabezas. Hubo un crujido repugnante, y escuché — ¡yechཀ Sus cráneos se fracturaron. Era el mismo sonido que había oído en la boda de mi primo, cuando el novio pisó el vaso. Los malos cayeron al suelo, más muertos que la música disco. En sus caras se quedó reflejada una eterna expresión de miedo.

Casi les vomité encima. -¡Oh, carajoཀ

-¡Gracias, gracias, te lo agradezcoཀ- la mamá de Justine se lanzó a mis brazos, apestando a perfume Dune y a miedo. Me abrazó fuertemente y balbuceó en mi pelo. Me retorcí, tratando de liberarme, sin hacerla daño.

-¡Oh Dios mío, pensé que iban a violarme o a matar a Justine, gracias, gracias, graciasཀ

-Err… está bien, Señora, uh, Señora. Creo que está un poco histérica.

Me soltó, todavía balbuceando, alejándose tambaleánte, se arrodillo, y comenzó a recoger las cosas que se habían caído de su bolso. Al instante quise abalanzarme sobre ella. Algo en ella... la sangre. Por haberse arañado o porque alguno de los hombres la hubiera herido, estaba sangrando; la sangre corría por debajo de su camisa, goteando por su brazo, y repentinamente me encontré tan sedienta, que no podía respirar.

Justine me miraba fijamente. Sus lágrimas se habían secado, haciendo brillar sus mejillas a la luz de la luna. Se la veía muy pensativa. Y parecía cinco años mayor que hacia cinco minutos. Me apunto con el dedo.

-¿Eso no duele un montón?

Miré hacia abajo, luego saqué de un tirón el cuchillo de mi costado. Salió muy poca sangre.

-No. Gracias. Uh... no estas asustada. Quiero decir, ¿ahora?

-¿Por qué les pediste que te mataran?

Normalmente no compartiría confidencias desagradables con un niño desconocido, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Había sido una de esas noches. Además, ella había visto el cuchillo entre mis costillas; Me sentí obligada a darle una respuesta sincera.

-Soy una zombi,- expliqué, pero de repente tuve problemas para hablar.-Ezztoy intentando matarme.

-No eres una zombi.- Señaló mi boca. -Eres una vampiresa. Una buena, eso esta bien,- agregó.

Mi mano subió a mi boca tan rápidamente que en realidad me mordí. Sentí las puntas afiladas de mis nuevos colmillos; colmillos que habían salido cuando había olido la sangre de su madre, colmillos que parecían estar ocupando la mitad mi boca.

-¿Un vampiro? ¿Cómo ez pozzible ezzto? ¡Morí en un azzidente, por Diozཀ ¡No por un mordizzcoཀ

-¿Vas a chupar nuestra sangre?- Preguntó Justine con curiosidad.

- La zangre me hazze vomitar. Como cuando... uf.

- Te apuesto que ya no - dijo ella. Era la persona más juiciosa con la que alguna vez me había encontrado. Estaba tentada de hacerla mi compañera de fechorías.

- Está bien. Puedes, si quieres. Nos salvaste. Mi mamá, - dijo, bajando la voz a un susurro confidencial, - estaba realmente asustada.

Ella no era la única, dulzura… y por cierto, apuesto que tienes un sabor eléctrico, con toda esa juventud y esa energía recorriendo tu corriente sanguínea.

Coloqué ruidosamente ambas manos sobre mi boca y comencé a retroceder.

- Corre -, dije, pero no tuve que molestarme; la mama de Justine había terminado de recoger sus cosas, mirado mi nueva dentición, y levantando a su hija en brazos, corrió en dirección opuesta.

- ¡Al final de ezza calle hay una ezztacion de metroཀ - Grité mientras se iba.- ¡Puedes tomar el triple Aཀ- Metí los dedos en mi boca. Mi ceceo se desvanecía, y también mis colmillos. - ¿y en qué pensabas?, ¡salir con tu hija a las cuatro de la madrugadaཀ - grité, también enojada. - ¡zopencaཀ

Las personas se creen que porque Minneapolis esta en el medio oeste, las violaciones, asesinatos y robos no se producen. Sí pasan, pero simplemente no tan a menudo, como por ejemplo, en Washington D.C.; apostaría mil dólares a que el auto que se les había estropeado era de alquiler.

Bueno, el misterio estaba solucionado. Era un vampiro. ¿Cómo?, ni idea. Las víctimas de accidentes automovilísticos no resucitaban de entre los muertos. O al menos, es lo que siempre había pensado.

A menos que... ¿Podía tener relación con el ataque que había sufrido hacia unos meses? Los asaltantes se habían comportado como salvajes, gruñían, apenas parecían humanos. Hasta esta noche, era lo más irreal que me había pasado, incluyendo la inspección de hacienda y el divorcio de mis padres. ¿Me contagiarían los agresores?

¿Y por qué estaba tan tranquila? Ahora que era un hambriento miembro de los vampiros, debería dejar sin sangre a niñas pequeñas y luego almorzarme a sus mamás. Los hombres del callejón habían sido depredadores, pero me había horrorizado cuando, accidentalmente, había matado a dos de ellos. Permití a Justine y a su mamá..., les había ordenado que se fueran. Nunca había estado mas sedienta en mi..., uh..., vida, pero eso no me controlaría. No era un animal. Todavía era yo, Bella, desesperadamente enamorada de los zapatos de calidad, y podría entregar mis colmillos (o mis nuevos colmillos) por el autógrafo de Robert Pattison.

Robert Pattison… ese sí seria un bocado encantador.

Continuará...


	3. Confundida

Ni Muerta 

-

-

-

By: Rosemarie Hathaway

-

-

-

_Los personajes y la trama no me pertenece... pero me gusta jugar con ellos._

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+

Capitulo 3: Confundida

- Padre, - dije, - tiene que ayudarme.

- Me encantaría hacerlo, pero no soy sacerdote.

- Voy a ir al Infierno, y maldición, no he hecho nada para merecer estar maldita. Excepto por ese doble homicidio. ¡Pero fue un accidente! Debería sumar algunos puntos haber salvado a Justine y a su mamá.

- No soy un sacerdote, señorita. Soy el empleado de la limpieza. Y ésta no es una iglesia católica, somos presbiterianos.

- ¿Me puede incinerar con agua sagrada? - Tenia al hombre sujeto por la camisa, apoyado sobre las puntas de sus pies, era al menos tres pulgadas más bajo que yo. - ¿Clavarme su crucifijo hasta que muera?

Me dirigió una dulce y tonta sonrisa.

-Eres muy bonita.

Sorprendida, le solté, e hizo una cosa que me ofendió, me envolvió con sus brazos y me beso.

Con fuerza. Realmente con toda su fuerza, y se concentro bastante al hacerlo; Su lengua se movía dentro de mi boca y algo duro y firme se apretaba contra la zona baja de mi estomago. Sabía a Wheaties.

Le aparté suavemente, pero aún así, salió volando por encima del banco de la iglesia y aterrizó con un fuerte golpe cerca del púlpito. La abierta sonrisa no vaciló y tampoco, desafortunadamente, acabó con su erección; Podía ver el bulto en sus pantalones.

-Hazlo de nuevo, - dijo suspirando.

- ¡ Oh, simplemente duérmete!- Conteste bruscamente y, para mi sorpresa, su cabeza cayó encima de su hombro y comenzó a roncar. Estaba borracho… seguro. Debería haberle olido.

Le mire otra vez y me maldije a mí misma, por supuesto que era el empleado de la limpieza; Estaba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta en la que se leía "Limpiezas D & E: ¡Ordenamos Tu Desorden!" En mi nerviosismo, me había aferrado a la primera persona que había visto. Él a su vez me había agarrado a mí, pero había sido sincero.

Estaba todavía sorprendida, había logrado entrar en la iglesia sin estallar en llamas. Excepto que no me gustó el resultado. La puerta se había abierto fácilmente y la iglesia era como todas: Prohibitiva, pero reconfortante, parecida a un amado, pero severo abuelo.

Cautelosamente me senté en un banco, esperando que mi trasero saliera ardiendo. No pasó nada. Toqué la Biblia que había delante de mí…, nada. Frote la Biblia por toda mi cara y siguió sin pasar nada.

¡Maldición! De acuerdo, era un vampiro. Estaba conmocionada, pero me acostumbraría a eso. ¡Excepto que las reglas de los vampiros no se aplicaban en mí! Debería estar retorciéndome entre las llamas, no sentada impaciente en un banco de la iglesia, esperando que Dios mandara mi alma al infierno.

Mire el reloj que estaba situado en una de las paredes más lejanas. Pasaba de las cinco de la mañana; El sol se elevaría pronto. Tal vez un paseo matutino me pudiera rematar.

Olí a almidón, a algodón viejo, y a aftershave, escuché ruido de pasos, y me di la vuelta para ver al presbítero caminando por el pasillo hacia mí. Era un hombre que estaba al comienzo de sus cincuenta años, completamente calvo por arriba, y con canas a los lados y por detrás de su cabeza. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa de manga corta negra. Sus mejillas se veían sonrosadas, indicando que se acababa de afeitar, y traía puestas unas gruesas gafas, que resaltaban su nariz aguileña. Un anillo de boda brillaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Al menos pesaba veinte libras de más, para la altura que tenía, lo que probablemente quería decir que debía de dar unos excelentes abrazos.

Con una mirada lo vio todo: Al hombre de la limpieza desmayado y roncando en el suelo, y a la chica muerta sentada en el banco de la iglesia, pareciéndose a mierda de perro asada al horno.

Me sonrió. - Debe ser lunes.

Terminé contándole toda la historia mientras preparaba un café en la rectoría. Bebí tres tazas y termine con, - Luego vine aquí, pero no pasó nada cuando entré, ni cuando toqué la Biblia, ni cuando intenté cualquier otra cosa que pudiera lastimarme.- Omití la parte en la que el empleado de la limpieza había intentado seducirme cerca del púlpito — no quería meterle en problemas. - ¿No tiene una cruz? - Agregué esperanzadoramente.

En vez de responderme se desabrochó la pequeña cruz de plata que llevaba al cuello y me la dio. Cerré fuertemente mis dedos alrededor de ella, pero no ocurrió nada. Se la devolví.

- Puedes quedártela, - me dijo.

- No, está bien.

- ¡No, de verdad! Quiero que la tengas.

Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, y el color se hizo aún más pronunciado cuando agarré su mano, metí la cruz en ella, y cerré sus dedos. - Gracias, pero es suya. No se la debería dar a una desconocida.

- Una bella desconocida.

- ¿Qué? - ¡Primero el de la limpieza y ahora el ministro!

Como si respondiera a mi pensamiento horrorizado, parpadeó y lentamente negó con la cabeza. - Perdóname. No sé que... - Tocó su anillo de bodas distraídamente, y pareció darle la fuerza para mirarme a los ojos. - Por favor continúa.

- No hay nada más. Estoy perdida, - terminé. - No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hacer.

Estoy segura de que piensa que estoy chiflada, pero ¿podría fingir creerme y darme algún consejo?

- No estás chiflada, y no pienso que mientas, - la tranquilizó. Tenía un débil acento sureño que inmediatamente me hizo pensar en gruesa sémola de maíz y magnolias. - Es obvio que has sufrido una terrible experiencia y necesitas..., solo necesitas, hablar con alguien. Y tal vez descansar.

Estaba demasiado cansada como para acuchillarme con la cuchara de café y demostrar la veracidad de mi historia. Simplemente incliné la cabeza afirmando.

- En lo que se refiere a por qué la Biblia no te lastima, eso es bastante obvio, querida, Dios todavía te ama.

- O las reglas no funcionan conmigo, - Dije, pero mientras lo decía me di cuenta de lo arrogante y ridícula que parecía. ¡Las reglas de Dios se aplicaban a todas y cada una de las personas del planeta… excepto en Bella Swan! mierda… sí. - ¿Así que creé que debería detener los intentos de auto-inmolación?

- De Inmediato. - Todavía tocaba su anillo, y su voz fue ahora más firme, menos soñadora. - Dijiste que ayudaste a esa mujer y su niñita, y no has mordido a nadie. Estás claramente en posesión de tu alma. - Vaciló y luego se lanzó. - Un parroquiano mío trabaja para un..., en un bonito lugar en el centro de la ciudad de Minneapolis. ¿Te puedo dar su tarjeta, y le puedes llamar? Si no tienes coche, me encantaría llevarte.

- Con gusto aceptare la tarjeta, - dije, luego añadí la mentira: - Le llamaré por la mañana.

El ministro y yo, me había dicho su nombre pero lo había olvidado, nos separamos en buenos términos, y cuando salí, trataba de despertar al empleado de la limpieza.

Fui hacia mi casa. El presbítero había pensado que era una loca excéntrica, pero no dejé de escuchar su consejo. Mi antigua vida había terminado, pero comenzaba a ver que… tal vez podría empezar una nueva. Era un miembro hambriento y sin corazón de los no muertos, pero había formas y formas, y no tenía por que ser una sanguijuela con piernas si no quería. En primer lugar, existían al menos seis bancos de sangre en esta ciudad.

Y Dios todavía me amaba. También, aparentemente, el empleado de la limpieza y el ministro, pero de eso me preocuparía otro día. Ahora se me ocurrió una idea bastante obvia, y me pregunté por qué no se me habría ocurrido más temprano esa misma noche: Cuándo tratas de matarte de nueve o diez formas diferentes, y ninguna de ellas funciona, obviamente quiere decir que estarás por aquí durante un tiempo. Increíblemente, había recibido una segunda oportunidad. No hice planes para desaprovecharla.

Mi casa se veía exactamente igual por fuera, excepto que cuando traté de entrar, algún bobo había dejado la puerta sin cerrar (oh, un momento, a lo mejor fui yo). Estaba realmente desordenada. Un buen número de cosas estaban guardadas en cajas, apiladas de cualquier manera por toda mi sala de estar. Olí el perfume de mi madrastra (Lauren, había usado demasiado) en el aire y tuve una horrible idea.

Corrí a mi dormitorio y abrí violentamente la puerta del armario. Mis ropas estaban allí, así como también estaban las Stride Rites que usaba cuando vestía informal y los zapatos de las rebajas que había comprado para los días de oficina. Pero mis bebés, los Manolo Blahniks, Pradas, Ferragamos, Guccis, y Fendis… habían desaparecido.

Mi madrastra había hecho que el director de la funeraria me vistiera con uno de sus viejos trajes, me pusiera un par de zapatos usados, y luego había ido a mi casa y se había llevado mi calzado de calidad.

Mientras todavía procesaba esta información, oí un miaow tentativo y miré hacia abajo a tiempo de ver a Estrella mirándome a hurtadillas desde la puerta. Sonreí y di un paso hacia ella, solo para verla erizarse, aumentando dos veces su tamaño y escaparse de mí tan rápido que se golpeó contra una pared, rebotó de lado, y continuó.

Me senté en mi cama y lloré.

Llorar está bien mientras dura, pero sólo puedes hacerlo durante algún tiempo. Y es extraño hacerlo cuando aparentemente no tienes lágrimas (¿esto quería decir que tampoco orinaría o sudaría?). De cualquier manera, eventualmente terminas, y tienes que resolver qué hacer después.

Me tambaleé hacia la cama, floja como un fideo y completamente exhausta. Y sedienta. Pero no iba a hacer nada sobre eso ahora. Tal vez un bocadillo de Estrella, no, no, tampoco iba a hacer eso. Simplemente iba a quedarme aquí, mi cuarto estaba orientado hacia el este, y dejar que el sol acabase con migo. Si me despertaba muerta otra vez, lo tomaría como un signo de que debía seguir adelante. Si no me despertaba… bueno, al menos habría solucionado el problema. El infierno no podría ser peor que un Wal-Mart después de medianoche, ¿verdad?

Con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, me quedé dormida.

Me desperté instantáneamente, como en la funeraria. Ésta era, definitivamente, mi casa; Habitualmente había necesitado una hora para ducharme, y dos tazas de café para despertarme. Nunca más. ¡Un minuto estaba muerta (ha!) para el mundo y al siguiente estaba completamente despierta y levantándome del ataúd. Bueno, de mi cama, con sábanas de Laura Ashley.

Lo primero que vi fue a Estrella, sentada al pie de mi cama. Aparentemente me había olfateado durante el día y había decidido que todavía era yo. Así es que lo primero que hice fue alimentarla. Luego tomé una ducha, me puse ropa limpia, cómoda, y me metí en mis zapatillas.

Estaba aquí, estaba muerta y me estaba acostumbrando a eso… o de cualquier manera mis quejas sobre ser vampiro habían acabado. No iba a jugar más a suicidarme. Era hora de adaptarse y negociar. ¿Cómo?, no tenia ni idea, pero era importante comenzar. Sobre la marcha calcularía el resto del plan. Paso uno: Recuperar mis zapatos. Era hora de visitar el hogar.

Unas pocas palabras sobre mi madrastra. La podría haber perdonado por casarse con mi padre. La podría haber perdonado por verme como a una rival, en vez de un miembro de la familia. No la perdonaría por cazarle estando aún casado, derribándolo como a una gacela herida y después casándose con el cadáver de la res. Mi padre no era un santo — aún no lo es — pero Antonia hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarle a caer en desgracia.

Mi madre recibió la casa y la humillación que proviene de que tu familia y amigos sepan que tu marido te cambió por un modelo más nuevo y más delgado. Mi padre recibió a Ant y una promoción — ella era definitivamente la esposa trofeo, y fue una gran ayuda para su carrera. Conseguí una madrastra, a la tierna edad de trece años.

Lo primero que me dijo fue, "Cuidado con mi traje." Lo segundo fue, "No toques eso." 'Eso' era uno de los floreros de mi madre.

Si, llegó a casa y nos tomó prisioneros. Por mi parte, seré honesta: No hice ningún esfuerzo por llegar a conocerla. Interés cero en construir una relación con la mujer que había destruido el matrimonio de mi madre. Pero es que difícilmente puedes ser amable con alguien, cuando enseguida te das cuenta de que no le gustas.

Aproximadamente una semana después de que se mudara, la oí, por casualidad, refiriéndose a mi madre como "esa loca de los suburbios," tiré su collar de oro en la licuadora. Mientras mi madrastra gritaba, presioné 'puré.' A esto le siguió mi primera visita al psicólogo. .

Mi padre, el pobre zopenco, simplemente trató de mantener la cabeza baja. A su favor, nunca cedió a las peticiones de Ant sobre que me fuera a vivir a tiempo completo con mi madre. A él le había sido concedida mi custodia compartida, y por Dios que sería compartida. En lugar de eso la calmó con baratijas, me sobornó con libros, y acudió a un montón de seminarios fuera de la ciudad. Acepté los libros, y traté de llevarme bien con ella. Por su parte, nunca volví a escuchar a Antonia insultar a mi madre y no me vi obligada a lanzar más metales preciosos a nuestro KitchenAid. Pero simpaticé poco con ellos. Habían hecho sus propias elecciones.

Me encaminé hacia su casa, estúpidamente grande — ¿realmente necesitan dos personas ciento treinta y cinco metros cuadrados?— Salí de mi coche. Aparentemente ni mi casa, ni mi coche habían sido vendidos; Ninguna de mis cosas — lamentables como eran — habían sido liquidadas. Bueno, caray, sólo había estado muerta unos días. Mi familia..., bueno, mi madre y mi padre — indudablemente, aún estarían en estado de shock.

Abrí la puerta principal a tiempo de oír el dulce tono de mi madrastra:

-¡Maldición, cariño, deberías demandar a esos jodidos asnos! ¡Han perdido el cuerpo de tu hija!

¡Ahora, el entierro se demorará quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y vamos a tener que posponer nuestras vacaciones! — Jesús y el jodido Cristo.

Oí un 'tintineo' cuando mi padre dejó caer un cubito de hielo en su trago de Dewar. - También estoy enfadado, Toni, pero demos una oportunidad a la funeraria. Sé que están haciendo todo lo que pueden. Si no la han encontrado... - Aquí su voz se quebró un poco, e instantáneamente le perdoné para la mayor parte de mi adolescencia. - ...no han encontrado a Bella mañana, haré algunas llamadas telefónicas.

- No es necesario, - dije, entrando en el salón. La cara de mi madrastra bien valió el sufrimiento de morir y regresar. - Estoy aquí. Ant, ¿dónde diablos están mis zapatos?

Un muerto (eh) silencio, se vio roto por el choque del vidrio cuando la copa de mi ogrodrastra pego contra el suelo. El color desapareció de su rostro, y por primera vez noté en ella, la fina red de patas de gallo que bordeaban sus ojos.

- ¿B-Bella?- Mi padre trataba de sonreír, pero las comisuras de su boca temblaron y supe que tenía miedo. Esto era horrible — ¡mi padre, asustado de mí! —Pero no iba a hacer nada al respecto en este momento. Caminé hacia su esposa.

-Le diste a la funeraria un traje rosa, cuando sabes sin duda alguna que odio el rosa. Les diste tu jodida mierda cuando sabes cuanto amo mis zapatos de diseño. Después entraste a escondidas en mi casa y robaste mis zapatos buenos.

Ella había retrocedido hasta la repisa de la chimenea, y en pocos segundos probablemente se subiría en ella. No me detuve hasta que estuvimos nariz con nariz. Su aliento olía a langosta. ¡Que bien! Una cena de celebración en el día en que enterraban a su hijastra. - Ahora. ¿Dónde están?

- ¿Toni, en realidad has hecho eso? - Preguntó mi padre. Esto era típico de él. Siempre pasaba por alto los grandes problemas, los insuperables (su hija regresando de la tumba) y enfocaba su atención en algo más manejable (los zapatos robados por la perra de su esposa a la hija muerta). - ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo ahorrando para comprárselos?

- ¡Ella estaba muerta, por Dios! - Aun ahora, mi ogrodrastra se las arreglo para parecer insultada y acosada.

- ¡Es irrelevante! - Contesté. Oí como algo se quebraba a mi espalda, pero no gire para mirar. - ¿Dónde están?

- ¡Isabella..., yo..., tú..., tú no eres... no eres tú misma, eso es lo que pasa!

- Antonia, vieja borracha, nunca has dicho palabras más ciertas. Es mejor que digas donde están mis zapatos. - Me apoyé más cerca y la sonreí abiertamente. Ella palideció y oí como su respiración se detenía. - Deberías haber visto lo que les sucedió a los dos últimos tipos que me hicieron enfadar.

- Probablemente estén en su dormitorio, - dijo una voz suavemente detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a mi mejor amiga, Rosalie, en la entrada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Vestía una falda larga y transparente de seda negra, sobre unas mallas del mismo color y un jersey de cuello vuelto negro; su pelo estaba peinado hacia arriba, en un moño tan apretado que hacía subir sus cejas, dándole una apariencia de perpetua sorpresa. No se había puesto maquillaje, para mostrar que estaba de luto. No había visto a Rosalie sin rímel desde el séptimo grado.

- La señora Taylor no habría perdido el tiempo en guardarlos, ya lo sabes. - Luego se echó a llorar. - ¡Oh, Bells, pensé que estabas muerta! ¡Todos pensamos que estabas muerta!

-No me llames así, sabes que lo odio. Te lo ordeno, - dije cuando se me tiro encima. Antes de que me abrazase, puse una mano en la cara de mi ogrodrastra, la aparté de un empujón muy, muy suave y salió por los aires dando con su trasero en un sillón. - Es muy largo de contar. Prepárate para deleitarte con la historia.

Luego mi más vieja amiga lloró contra mi cuello mientras la llevaba hacia el dormitorio. Mire hacia atrás y vi que mi madrastra se había quedado con la mirada fija, en un estado de total atontamiento y que mi padre se preparaba otra bebida.

Continuará...


	4. Madre

Ni Muerta 

-

-

-

By: Rosemarie Hathaway

-

-

-

_Los personajes y la trama no me pertenece... pero me gusta jugar con ellos._

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+

Capitulo 4: Madre

-… después decidí recuperar mis zapatos y aquí estamos. Querida, ¿me puedes soltar por un minuto?

Rose había estado todo el tiempo agarrando firmemente mi mano con las suyas, y me dejo ir con desgana.

- No me lo puedo creer, - decía, negando con la cabeza tan fuertemente, que me dio dolor de cabeza observarla. - No puedo creer en esto.

Estábamos arrodilladas delante del armario de Ant. Estaba buscando muy minuciosamente mis zapatos y poniéndolos dentro de la falda de un vestido de noche de mil cuatrocientos dólares, que pertenecía a mi madrastra (¿qué mujer de cuarenta y cinco años necesita un traje de noche tan llamativo?). Mi padre y mi madrastra se escondían en el salón, demasiado asustados como para venir a hablar conmigo, y averiguar que había sucedido. Podía oler su miedo y su ansiedad — era parecido al olor del plástico quemado — no tener que verlos era un alivio, pero me sentía mal de todos modos.

- Es que no me lo puedo creer, - Dijo Rose otra vez.

- ¿Tú no puedes creértelo? - Dije. - Prueba a despertarte muerta y a tratar de entender la situación. Me llevó casi dos días hacerme a la idea. O al menos, a empezar a hacerme a la idea. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo ocurrió, o de lo que se supone soy.

- No me importa una mierda, - dijo Rosalie. - Estás viva, caminando y hablando, y eso es todo lo que me importa. - Me rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos. Pesa unos cuarenta kilos y fue como ser agarrada por un manojo de palos.

- ¡Bells, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí! ¡Ha sido el peor día de mi vida!

- Qué coincidencia! - Sollocé, y ambas nos reímos tontamente.- Y no me llames Bells, sabes que lo odio.

- O qué, ¿me chuparás la sangre?

- Estoy tratando de postergar eso, - admití, pero no pude evitar lanzar una mirada a su blanco y largo cuello. – He pensado en hacerlo y a menudo. Pero, odio la carne blanca.

Me gane un doloroso codazo. Molestaba verbalmente a Rose cada vez que podía, porque era el privilegio de ser su mejor amiga y también porque tenía un montón de prejuicios. Pensaba que todos los blancos eran avaros y traidores, con la posible excepción de mi persona. Debo admitir, que algunas veces podía ser duro rebatirla.

Cuando nos conocimos en el séptimo grado, las primeras palabras que me dirigió fueron, "Muérete dos veces, privilegiada, whitemeat schmuck."El que dijera esto mientras aferraba un bolso de Gucci no pareció tener mayor importancia para ella. Mi respuesta fue, "lloras dentro de una bolsa de dinero, dulzura." La sorpresa la convirtió en mi amiga. Así es cómo he hecho la mayor parte de mis amigos: Por el elemento sorpresa.

- Ahora eres una vampiresa, - siguió Rosalie, - espero que dejes de reprimirme a mí o a los demás, sobre nuestras creencias raciales, - dijo remilgadamente; era lo mas gracioso que había escuchado en todo el día. Rosalie era casi tan reprimida como Martha Stewart.

- Entendido.

- ¿Te esta enloqueciendo el malvado deseo de alimentarte?- Preguntó con el mismo tono que si hubiera dicho '¿Te gusta la crema?'.

No pude evitar sonreír abiertamente. - No estoy loca, pero estoy súper, súper sedienta. Como, cuando te levantas de la cama y trabajas durante una hora sin tomar nada, o bailas en el club toda la noche, así de sedienta.

-Bueno, pues, mantente malditamente lejos de mi…, odiaría usar el aerosol de pimienta con mi mejor amiga.

- Bien. Después de tirarme de un tejado, ser arrollada por un camión de basura, electrocutarme, beber lejía, cometer un doble homicidio y ser asaltada, te aseguro que no querría ser rociada con pimienta.

Ella sonrió. – Ahora no eres "matable". Bien. No necesito otra llamada telefónica como la que recibí la semana pasada.

- Sobre eso… ¿cuánto tiempo he estado muerta? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? No les puedo preguntar, - dije, sacudiendo con fuerza mi cabeza hacia el salón. - Él está en estado de shock y ella es una inútil.

- Bueno, - empezó Rosalie lentamente, doblando las piernas bajo ella y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. Se parecía a un predicador blanco rezando. -Tu padre me llamó el miércoles por la noche. Reaccioné a las noticias de tu muerte llamándole jodido blanco mentiroso y le colgué el teléfono. Para que sepas, nunca he llamado a alguien blanco en mi vida; Es tan del siglo veinte. Luego, me puse a llorar. También muy del siglo veinte. Esto me duró aproximadamente ocho horas. Llamé al resto de la pandilla, y hablé con el buenísimo oficial...

- ¿Ed Arens?

- Llamó para preguntar sobre el funeral. Creo que se enteró del accidente porque es un polizonte y conoce todo eso. Estaba en el entierro, - agregó astutamente. Me había estado haciendo bromas durante meses sobre mi inexistente romance.

- ¿Oooh, dame más detalles, quién más estuvo en el funeral?

- Umm… la mayoría de la pandilla del trabajo. ¡Y tu jefe anterior! Te despidió, tú te mueres, y el tipejo tiene el valor de mostrarse triste en tu entierro. Y además me pregunta si tengo idea de dónde podías haber guardado el número de teléfono del tipo que repara la fotocopiadora. Uf. Por supuesto, realmente no hubo un entierro… ¡perdieron tu cuerpo! Imagínatelo: Estamos todos ahí, esperando que comience el funeral y el director de la funeraria se pone en pie y nos dice que tienen 'un pequeño problema ' Creí que era extraño, hasta que entre en esta casa y entonces sí que vi algo realmente extraño. Y hablando de extraño, ¿no fuiste embalsamada? Digo, ¿simplemente no hizo efecto en ti?, ¿o tu familia fue tan tacaña que se salto ese paso?, ¿o que paso?

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mi? ¿Cómo diablos debería saberlo? - Apenas pude contener un estremecimiento. Incluso el pensamiento de una liposucción me daba escalofríos, ni hablar de intubaciones y fluido embalsamador. Un enigma que no estaba muy apurada en resolver, y esa era la verdad. – De todas maneras, ¿Por qué estas aquí? No me estoy quejando, probablemente me salvaste de estrangular a Ant. Pero odias a mis padres. No me digas que compraste toda su hipoteca del banco y viniste a ejecutarla.

- Ojalá. Sin embargo, gracias por la idea. Vi los zapatos de Mrs. Taylor en el entierro. Enseguida supe que esos no eran sus Pradas. Así que quise venir de visita e intentar recuperarlos.

Le sonreí. Parecía una reina egipcia, y luchaba por sus amigos como un coyote rabioso. Sin lugar a dudas despreciaba a mi padre y a su esposa, pero se enfrentaría a ellos en su maldita casa, el día de mi entierro, para recuperar mis zapatos.

- Oh, Rose… ¿Por qué? Creías que estaba muerta. No los necesitaba más.

- Pero, yo si, - dijo ella ásperamente. Lo que era una mentira; Rosalie tiene los pies como los de Magic Johnson. - Además, no estaba bien. ¡Que la tonta le cogiera las llaves a tu padre, entrara en tu casa, y los robara! Sabía que no habrías querido que ella los tuviera. Creí que podría donarlos al Foot.

Asentí con la cabeza. En su tiempo libre (que debo decir, son cincuenta horas a la semana), Rosalie dirigía el Right Foot. El Foot daba consejos sobre entrevistas de trabajo, asesoría, ayuda para escribir un curriculum vitae, también prestaba accesorios y trajes de segunda mano para que las mujeres desfavorecidas pudieran usarlos en entrevistas de trabajo. Habría sido un lugar excelente donde terminaran mis zapatos.

- Una idea impresionante, y bendigo tu corazón por pensar en eso. - Até los extremos del traje de noche con mis zapatos dentro, fabricando un costal con el vestido y lanzándolo sobre mi hombro como un Papa Noel vampírico.

- Por supuesto, ahora que he regresado de la ultratumba no ocurrirá nada de eso. Démoslo por terminado.

Recogí rápidamente el joyero de Antonia, me detuve en la cocina, y le di el costal de zapatos a Rose, que miró con interés como echaba las joyas de Ant en la licuadora, la tapaba con fuerza, y apretaba 'puré'. El movimiento produjo un ruido desagradable, que la hizo venir gritando y a la carrera. Mi padre, como siempre, se fue a esconder a su guarida, confortado por la cercanía de su whisky añejo y su nueva colección de porno.

Después de algunos segundos, durante los que todos clavamos los ojos en la licuadora que vibraba poderosamente, la puse en pausa.

- Nunca vuelvas a entrar otra vez en mi casa sin permiso. Toca mis cosas de nuevo, no importa si estoy muerta o no, y patearé tu trasero hasta que te llegue a los hombros. - Dije esto suavemente mientras arrancaba la manilla del frigorífico y se la daba. - ¿Lo has entendido? Súper. Nos vemos en Semana Santa.

Salimos. Recordar a Antonia O'Neill Swan encogerse de miedo cuando pasé a su lado, sería algo que atesoraría eternamente.

Después de discutir durante un rato, Rosalie y yo tomamos distintos caminos, y conduje hacia la casa de mi madre. Ahora que había decidido forjarme una vida nueva (no tenía ni idea de cómo), no podía dejar que pasara otro minuto con mi madre pensando que todavía estaba muerta.

- Eso está bien,- había dicho Rosalie, - pero podrías haberles explicado a tu padre y Mrs. Swan que la razón por la que todavía estas por aquí es porque eres un vampiro.-

Su voz se rompió en 'vampiro' sofocando una risa tonta. No la podía culpar. Sonaba ridículo.

-Tú los viste, - repliqué. - ¿Parecían capaces de escuchar alguna explicación? Mi padre ni siquiera salió a decirme adiós.

-Tienes razón.

Le había pedido a Rosalie que le contara las nuevas noticias a aquellos que ella pensara que necesitaban oírlo, pero se había horrorizado ante la idea. - En el cine, los vampiros siempre pasan a la clandestinidad, - me discutió. - Permanecen muertos para sus amigos y su familia.

- A) esto no es el cine, y B) no quiero que mis amigos y mi familia piensen que estoy muerta cuando todavía estoy por aquí. ¡Esto no es un secreto! No quiero andar escondiéndome por las sombras como una anémica idiota, durante los siguientes doscientos años.

- ¿Que pasará con el gobierno? ¿Y los científicos? ¿Qué ocurre si quieren capturarte para estudiarte? Además, hay un certificado de defunción. Así es que tu número de la seguridad social no sirve, cortaron tu crédito… no puedes continuar donde lo dejaste Bella, piensa eso.

No había pensado en eso. ¿Cómo iba a ganarme la vida? Tal vez podría trabajar en el turno de noche de un motel, o en algo parecido.

– Pues díselo o cállatelo, me da lo mismo. Solo te digo que no me voy a quedar escondida en la más oscura de las sombras. ¿Que te parecería si no te lo hubiera dicho?

- Eso es diferente. Somos casi hermanas.

-Toda la gente lo dice, - dije agudamente, - por el gran parecido familiar que tenemos, ¿Verdad?

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

- Solamente digo, que no tienes por qué decírselo a todo el mundo. Tal vez únicamente a tu familia y a mí. Y puede que también al Oficial Ed. ¡Podrías invitarlo a tu casa… poner música seductora, algo horrible parecido a Sade, y luego al ataque! Él podría ser tu primera comida.

Traté de no pensar en eso, aunque una parte de mí se despertó hambrienta ante la imagen mental del oficial Ed siendo el primero.

- Estás enferma, - le dije. - Vete a casa y duerme un poco.

- No estoy enferma, tengo miedo. Lo cuál es bueno dado las otras alternativas. Saluda a mamá Swan de mí parte. Y piensa en lo que te he dicho, charlatana. El cine no puede estar equivocado del todo. - Mira quien lo dice, Rosalie casi nunca va al cine.

Estacioné en frente de la pequeña casa donde vivía mi madre, una vivienda de dos pisos de altura, en Hastings, un suburbio de St. Paul. Aunque era casi medianoche, todas las luces del nivel inferior estaban encendidas. Mi madre debía de tener insomnio, en el mejor de los casos. Pero estaba segura de que no era eso.

Casi corrí por el porche, llamé dos veces y luego moví la manija. Abierta — una de las cosas que me gustaban de Hastings.

Di un paso en el cuarto de estar y vi a una mujer mayor sentada en la silla de mi madre. Tenía el pelo rizado y canoso de mi madre (había comenzado a encanecer en la escuela secundaria), y llevaba puesto el traje negro de mi madre, y las perlas de mi madre, un regalo de bodas de sus padres.

- ¿Quién...?- ¿... eres tú?, casi pregunté, pero, por supuesto que era mi madre. El trauma y la pena la habían hecho envejecer veinte años. Había quedado embarazada de mí un mes después de terminar la escuela secundaria, y a menudo habíamos sido confundidas por hermanas. Hoy no.

Se quedó con la mirada fija en mí. Trató de hablar pero su boca tembló y le imposibilitó decir una sola palabra. Agarró los brazos de su mecedora tan fuertemente que oí como sus huesos crujían. Atravesé rápidamente el cuarto y me tiré a los pies de su silla. Ella se veía tan mal que estaba aterrorizada. - ¡Mamá, soy yo, cálmate! ¡Estoy bien!

- Este es el peor sueño de mí vida,- comentó para nadie en particular. Sentí su mano subir y acariciar mi cabeza. - Ya lo creo.

- No es un sueño, mami. - Agarré su mano, y la presioné contra mi mejilla. -¿Ves? Es real. - Pellizqué su pierna a través de la falda, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla gritar. - ¿Ves?

-Tú, niña miserable, voy a tener una magulladura del tamaño de una ciruela. - Note como sus lágrimas caían sobre mi cara. –Tú, niña horrible, horrible. Una tan imposible. Una tan… - Empezó a llorar en serio y no podía terminar con las quejas amorosas y falsas de siempre.

Nos abrazamos durante mucho tiempo.

- No te asustes, - le dije media hora después, - pero soy un vampiro.

- Como Rosalie diría, 'me importa una mierda.' También, corres mas rápido de lo que el ojo humano puede ver. ¿Lo sabias?

- ¿Qué?

Mi madre lanzó a un puñado de queso parmesano recién rallado en el risoteo y me miró.

- Cuando corriste hacia mí. Parpadeé y ya estabas a mis pies. Te moviste más rápido de lo que podía ver. Tal vez has estado involucrada en algún tipo de experimento científico secreto, patrocinado por el gobierno y nunca lo has mencionado.

- No, pero seria una buena excusa. Tendré que recordarla.

- O hay una explicación sobrenatural.

Parpadeé. Mi madre siempre había tenido una beta fuertemente práctica, pero se estaba ajustando a mi nuevo estatus de no muerta, con un aplomo increíble.

Debió leer mi expresión, porque dijo, -Dulzura, estabas muerta. Estabas en la morgue. Te vi.

Guardé silencio, e imaginé su agonía. Caminar por el estéril vestíbulo con olor a...estéril, rodeada por la muerte. El brillo de las luces fluorescentes. Un doctor profesionalmente compasivo. Luego, la identificación: - Sí, esa es mi hija. Lo qué queda de ella.

- Casi cada cultura tiene leyendas acerca de los vampiros. A menudo he pensado que algo de verdad debe haber en las historias… si no, ¿por qué habría tantas?

- Con esa lógica, - dije, - ¿Puedo asumir que el conejito de Semana Santa vendrá este mes?

- Que chistosa. ¿Quieres risoteo?

- Por favor. - Mi madre había dejado de llorar, se había lavado la cara, cambiado el traje que llevó puesto a mi entierro, y cocinado mi comida favorita: lomo con risoteo. Al igual que Rosalie, no podía dejar de tocarme. ¡No me importaba! -Estoy tan hambrienta, y eso huele espectacular.

Lo tragué todo en casi treinta segundos. Luego pase los cinco minutos siguientes en el cuarto de baño vomitándolo todo. Mi madre me sostuvo el pelo manteniéndolo apartado de mi cara y, cuándo terminé caí con desánimo en el suelo del cuarto de baño, ella me dio un paño húmedo para lavarme.

Comencé a llorar, ese extraño llanto sin lágrimas que era ahora mi especialidad.

- ¡Ya no puedo tener comida normal! No más risoteo, ni cóctel de camarón, langosta, costilla de primera...

- Ni cáncer, SIDA, muerte por algún ataque callejero, violación, homicidio.

Miré hacia arriba. Mi madre me miró hacia abajo con una mezcla de compasión y sentido práctico que eran su marca registrada. Había visto esa mirada cuando le dije que iba a suspender en la universidad.

- Me gustaría ser más compasiva, - dijo ella, - pero estoy tan feliz de que estés de vuelta, Isabella. Tan horrible como fue para ti, no tienes idea de lo qué los últimos tres días han sido para mí, para tu padre y tus amigos — pensé que Rosalie iba a sufrir un colapso en la funeraria. No pensé que la chica pudiera llorar, pero prácticamente se derritió hoy. Tu padre ni siquiera me reconoció, estaba con tal estupor...

- Oh Mami.

- Pero nunca tendré que volver a preocuparme de tener que ir a la morgue otra vez, a menos que tropieces con una estaca de camino a casa. En lo que se refiere al resto de eso: Negociaremos.

La miré con el ceño fruncido. - No creo que las personas que pueden comer risoteo debieran opinar.

- Niña Tonta. Es simplemente combustible. Cepilla tus colmillos, y luego hablaremos un poco más.

- ¡Muy cómica! - le grité mientras salía.

Continuara...


	5. Sedienta

Ni Muerta 

-

-

-

By: Rosemarie Hathaway

-

-

-

_Los personajes y la trama no me pertenece... pero me gusta jugar con ellos._

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+

Capitulo 5: Sedienta

Entré en mi garaje a las cuatro y media de la mañana. Había un coche extraño estacionado en mi calle, un Taurus blanco. Cuando pasé a su lado miré a hurtadillas dentro y vi una luz parpadeando. Era de la policía. En el momento en que entré en mi casa pude oler el distintivo olor del Detective Ed Arens. Lo que, en realidad, nunca había podido hacer antes. Todo lo que llegaba a oler en la comisaría, cada vez que le iba a ver, era a cruasanes rancios (lo de los pequeños donuts es un mito) y café recalentado.

Salió corriendo de mi cocina y se paró en seco cuando me vio. Abrió su boca e hizo un movimiento hacia el arma en su pistolera.

- Oh, esto es genial, - contesté bruscamente. - No te atrevas a apuntarme con el arma en mí propia casa. ¿Y, dónde está tu autorización?

- No la necesité, creí que estabas muerta.

- Chico, ¿Rosalie no pudo esperar para decírtelo? - La estrangularía la siguiente vez que la viera. Le dije que mi estado de "no muerta" no era un secreto, pero no quise decir que tuviera que correr a contárselo a la policía antes que a nadie. Su búsqueda de parejas para mi, iba a ser mi fin. Bien, probablemente no. -Esa tonta…, tenerla de amiga es tan solo una bendición a medias.

- No la creí..., pensé que era un mal chiste…, pero le prometí que lo comprobaría. ¿Sabias que va en contra de la ley fingir tu muerte? La D.A. va a estar muy enojada.

- Aunque parezca mentira, Ed, ese es el menor de mis problemas en este momento.

Había tenido la vista clavada en mí mientras hablábamos, y cuando me quité las zapatillas cruzó el cuarto. Para mi completo asombro, me tomó en sus brazos como un héroe de una novela romántica.

- Dios mío, - dijo, mirándome con los ojos fijos en los míos. Teníamos la misma altura, lo que era un poco inquietante. Sus ojos eran de color verdes. Sus pupilas parecían enormes. - Eres tan bella.

Todavía no me podía mover del asombro. Ed me había tocado algunas veces, en su mayor parte para estrechar mi mano al saludarnos, y en otra ocasión nuestros dedos se tocaron cuando me dio a un Milky Way, pero siempre había sido amable. Una persona agradable. Me había dado cuenta de que no tenía ningún interés por mi, por lo que nunca le había acosado; es por eso que las indirectas de Rosalie eran tan molestas. Pero ahora...

- Dios mío, - me dijo otra vez, y me besó. Pero parecía más, como si estuviese tratando de tragarme. Su lengua empujó en mi boca y de repente me encontré respirando su aliento. Esto me sorprendió, pero no me desagradó. Entonces:

- ¡Ay! - Él tonto retrocedió tocando su labio inferior, dónde había aparecido una diminuta gota de sangre. - Me mordiste.

- Lo siento — pero tú me haz bezado. Y me haz zorpdendido. Oh, mierzda. - No podía apartar la vista de esa diminuta gota acarminada. Resplandeció. Me cautivó. Me rogó que la saborease. - Ed, tienezz que izte. Ahora mismo.

- Pero eres tan bella, - me susurró, y me besó otra vez, esta más amablemente. Saboreé su sangre, y eso fue suficiente. ¿Antes había creído que tenía sed? El deseo más fuerte y apremiante que alguna vez había sentido, me cayó encima. Le devolví el beso, succionado su labio inferior, y luego nos rompimos las ropas mutuamente como un par de adolescentes excitados sexualmente. Oí el ''clunk' ' de su pistolera pegando en el suelo, oí el tintineo de las monedas en sus bolsillos cuando sus pantalones también cayeron en un charco de poliéster, un rüüüüüüp me dijo que necesitaría comprarse una camisa nueva. No tengo ni idea de lo que les paso a mis mallas. Se las podría haber comido y no me habría dado cuenta.

Arranque mi boca de la de él, moví con fuerza su cara hacía un lado, y le mordí en el cuello. No estaba ni remotamente horrorizada. No hubo ninguna reticencia, ningún miedo virginal, parecía que bebía un Cosmopolitan en vez de su sangre. No podía esperar. No esperaría.

Me prepare para morderle fuerte, pero mis colmillos se deslizaron por su piel como un láser utilizado como un bisturí, y luego su sangre inundó mi boca. Mis rodillas se colapsaron mientras mi cuerpo se sintió verdaderamente vivo por primera vez desde que el Aztek me golpeó contra el árbol. Todo fue repentinamente brillante y muy vívido; El latido de Ed tronó en mis orejas. Podía oler su sudor. Podía oler su lujuria..., como virutas crujientes de cedro.

Me sentí golpear ruidosamente contra la pared y pensé, "oh, oh, Ed no tengas un mal concepto de esta..., pobre bastarda". Sin embargo, mis pensamientos estaban equivocados, porque me agarró de los muslos, y luego le sentí empujarse dentro de mí, de golpe, hasta el fondo.

Puedo contar el número de compañeros sexuales que he tenido, con una mano. En realidad, con tres dedos. No soy una mujerzuela. Y con cada uno, al igual que les pasa a la mayoría de las mujeres, llevó su tiempo y su trabajo hacerme llegar al orgasmo. De manera que tres caricias y subir al tren del orgasmo es puro mito, y siento lástima por las mujeres que creen en eso y luego piensan que hay algo mal en ellas cuándo necesitan algo más que un azote y un poco de picor para terminar.

Dicho esto, cuando Ed se estrelló contra mí, cuando él tomó su miembro con la mano, abrió mis piernas de un empujón y entró en mí con un empuje brutal, mientras su sangre estaba en mi boca, fui instantáneamente sacudida por un orgasmo. Fue uno suave, de la clase que obtienes cuando juegas contigo misma y aprietas las rodillas en el momento correcto, pero un orgasmo es un orgasmo (debería hacer una escala de puntuación en alguna ocasión). Beber sangre había hecho que todo se sintiera mejor allí, todas las sensaciones fueron más intensas y abrieron una vena de sensualidad en mí, que nunca soñé que tuviera.

Él empujó, y empujó, su ancho pecho de nadador se apretó contra el mío lo suficientemente duro como para aplastar mis senos. Él estaba sudando, jadeando y gimiendo, y de repente me di cuenta de que no necesitaba beber más, mi sed desapareció y me sentí mejor que nunca. Sentí como si pudiera saltar sobre la casa. Tal vez podría.

Dejé de beber y retrocedí, lamiendo la marca del mordisco para conseguir las últimas gotas. Ed palpitó entre mis piernas y luego salió de mí, le agarré firmemente con ambas manos mientras él luchaba por mantenerse en pie. Podía sentir como su semen se deslizaba por mis muslos; Lo noté caliente, probablemente porque yo estaba fría. Y me escandalicé, podría haber corrido (y ganado) una maratón, y el pobre Ed había quedado medio muerto.

- Oh, Jesús —

- No, - susurró contra mi cuello.

- Ed, estoy tan arrepentida, yo...

- No te detengas, - se esforzó en decir. – Más. Muérdeme. Otra vez.

El impacto total de su petición me golpeó de lleno, y en mi estupor casi le dejé caer. De repente recordé al empleado de limpieza que encontré en la iglesia...

(Eres tan bonita)

… y al ministro

(Una bella desconocida)

… y lo raro que me pareció, raro, pero como tuve una noche tan extraña en si misma, no presté atención a sus reacciones. Ahora aquí estaba Ed, un hombre perfectamente agradable, que no había demostrado interés en mí, excepto como testigo, Ed con los pantalones alrededor de sus tobillos, su pene en la mano y su sangre en él cuello, Ed queriendo que yo le mordiera otra vez. ¡Otra vez!

No sólo podía sobrevivir a accidentes automovilísticos y a la electrocución, no sólo podía lanzar a hombres creciditos como si fueran revistas, también podía hacer que los hombres me desearan.

Me miraban y me deseaban, no les importaba si los dejaba prácticamente secos de sangre, mientras que pudieran follarme mientras lo hacía.

Casi me puse a gritar de dolor, horror y frustración, pero logre evitarlo.

(Ya has sobrerreaccionado bastante los últimos dos días)

… y en lugar de eso, levante a Ed y lo llevé a mi cuarto como si fuera un rubio y masculino Scarlett y yo fuera un Rhett no-muerto.

- Así que, es cierto.

- ¿Qué, Ed?

- Vampiros.

-… sí. Es cierto. Estoy realmente, realmente apenada.

Él se apoyo sobre un codo y me miró hacia abajo. Habíamos estado en la cama, uno al lado del otro, durante casi diez minutos. Ambos estábamos aliviados y asustados cuando empezó a hablar.

- No lo sientas. Fue lo mejor de mi vida. Tomaste... - Hizo una pausa. - ¿Tomaste lo suficiente como para… comer?

Me sobresalté. - Sí. Estoy bien. Gracias. - Y ahora, la increíble torpeza entre dos conocidos que habían decidido tener relaciones sexuales y ahora tenían que charlar. Esto era nuevo para mí. Nunca antes había follado con alguien a quien amara. Y de follar había tratado todo. - ¿Uh, estás bien?

Él tocó su cuello. Me maravilló ver que la marca del mordisco estaba casi enteramente curada. - Apenas duele.

- Como un perro, aparentemente tengo una enzima en mi saliva que acelera la cicatrización.

Él estalló en risas. Oh, menos mal. Luego se tumbo encima de mí y me mordió la garganta. - ¿Es hora de otro trago? - Preguntó, y el ansia desnuda en su voz, hizo que mi corazón se tambaleara.

- No. - Le empujé, pero inmediatamente se echó de nuevo sobre mí. –Segurísimamente que no.

- No me importa.

- ¡Maldición! Si te importa, apuesto, que muy, muy profundamente, te molesta lo suficiente. ¡Ed, te mordí! Bebí tu sangre y no te pregunté.

- Y yo te tomé, - dijo quedamente, - y no te pregunte.

Resoplé. - Confía en mí, no hiciste nada que no hubiera consentido, no me podrías haber herido y, mierda, te aseguro que no me puedes obligar.

Todavía estaba sobre mí y podía sentir su ingle presionando contra la mía; Estaba palpitante y duro como un tubo. ¡Asombroso! El tipo tenía que estar en la cuarentena. - Vamos, - dijo tratando de persuadirme. - Déjame entrar… y te dejare entrar.

- No, no, no. Nunca más, Detective Arens, Absolutamente no. Sería como una violación. Es una violación.

Se rió de mí, pero se detuvo cuando le pregunté, - ¿Que sentías por mí antes de que muriese?

- Uh… pensé que eras genial. También que eras realmente guapa.

- ¿Alguna vez quisiste empujarme contra una pared y follarme mientras yo bebía tu sangre?, por Dios.

- Uh.

- Exactamente. Nunca. Pero estás listo ahora mismo, y ni siquiera te importa si bebo tu sangre mientras follamos. ¿Hola? Ése no es un comportamiento normal. No es a mí a quien deseas. Es esto..., es lo que sea que me hace ser un vampiro. Un don sobrenatural o cualquier cosa, pero no soy yo. Son mis feromonas no muertas. Y es eso por lo que en este momento lo damos por terminado.

Protestó, pero me hice la sorda, le ayudé a encontrar su arma, le vestí, y tuve que empujarlo físicamente fuera. Aun así, golpeo mi puerta durante cinco minutos, implorando que le dejara entrar.

Huí a mi dormitorio y me puse una almohada sobre la cabeza, pero todavía le podía oír.

En el cine, los vampiros son siempre unos idiotas omnipotentes que usan a las personas como pañuelos de papel. Ahora podía ver por qué. Una persona estupenda, el típico buen chico de la puerta de al lado, te dejaría beber su sangre mientras te follara duro, luego rogaría por más de lo mismo y te dejaría hacerle cualquier cosa.

Absolutamente cualquier cosa.

- ¡Muere, chupa sangre del infierno!

Mis ojos se abrieron y vi como bajaba la estaca. Quienquiera que fuera, creería que se movía rápidamente, pero a mí me pareció como a cámara lenta. Agarré la muñeca que sujetaba la estaca y tiré con fuerza.

La mujer sobrevoló mi cabeza y atravesó el cuarto. Pudo haberse lastimado bastante, pero aterrizó en el colchón de futón que debía haber metido a la fuerza mientras dormía el sueño del animal saciado.

- ¡Maldición, Rosalie! - Grité cuándo la vi.

Ella se puso de cuclillas en el colchón, con una risita. - ¡Y ahora, - resonó su voz teatralmente, - el demonio chupador de sangre se levanta de su tumba para darle un rudo castigo al simple mortal que intentó desafiarlo acabando con su vida antinatural!

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Rosalie dio brincos sobre el colchón, sonriendo abiertamente. - Esa es la única cosa de la que tienes que preocúpate ahora, chica. Donde hay vampiros, hay cazadores de vampiros. No saben que eres uno de los buenos. Creí que podrías entrenar un poco. - Por primera vez, noté que ella llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros, una sudadera del mismo color, rodilleras, coderas, y un casco de ciclista. Se parecía a un armadillo negro. – Sabes, tus reflejos anti-estaca, realmente funcionan.

- Café, - gemí, tambaleándome hacia el cuarto de baño. Estaba perfectamente despierta — y ciertamente no necesitaba orinar, — pero estaba decidida a mantener algún tipo de rutina. - ¡Y te vas!

- De ninguna manera. Ahora que estás de regreso de la ultratumba, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para evitar que muerdas el polvo de nuevo. Por ejemplo, Bells, ¡debes estar preparada para tratar con ESTO! - Aulló cuando brincó hacia mi espalda, balanceando la maldita estaca. Tuve un montón de tiempo para apartarme de su camino, haciendo que chocara contra la pared como un insecto y rebotara de lado, aterrizando en sus rodillas acolchadas delante de mi tocador.

- ¡Ooooh, bien! - dijo favorablemente. - Ni siquiera te diste la vuelta. Agregaremos súper audición a la lista.

- Por favor vete, - la imploré. - Pienso quedarme aquí dentro y revolcarme en la culpabilidad todo el día. La noche, quiero decir.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? - No le podía hablar sobre Ed. Me daba demasiada vergüenza. Además, ella sacaría mí Calendario Sexual y lo actualizaría inmediatamente. Era un intento para que mejorara la frecuencia de mis juegos íntimos; Había comenzado a llevar la cuenta. El número lastimoso que sumé en el 2001 realmente me humillaba. - Porque ahora soy una criatura antinatural, por eso. Lárgate.

- ¡De ninguna manera! Esta noche vamos a luchar contra el crimen.

- ¿Nosotras, huh? - Realmente, esa no era una mala idea. Podría hacer una pequeña expiación después de lo de la anoche anterior.

- Yup. Además, estas helada. Traté de tomarte el pulso cuando llegué, y tu muñeca estaba bastante fría. ¡Ya sé! Te tomaremos la temperatura.

Temblé ante el pensamiento. ¿Era por la temperatura de mi habitación? ¿O porque tenía la sangre fría como las serpientes? Uf. - Dejémoslo.

Me enteré de que la señorita estaca vampiros había estado ocupada mientras yo estaba descansando (era demasiado profundo, sin sueño y, enfrentémoslo, cadavérico, para llamarlo dormir). Había encendido mi ordenador y había bajado las noticias más importantes del día, para que cuando...

(Me alzara)

… me levantara pudiera ver lo que había ocurrió en el mundo durante el día. También había comprado mi casa.

- Mi casa, - dije lentamente.

- Oye, iba a salir a la venta al final del mes. Estás muerta, ¿recuerdas? Ya no vives aquí, y como todavía te faltaban por pagar once años de tu hipoteca, el banco tuvo buen corazón y quiso recuperarla. - Me dio un grueso fajo de papeles. -Me he ocupado de todo.

Me quedé con la mirada inexpresivamente fija en el las hojas impresas. -Rose… no sé qué decir. Has sido tan prudente… e inteligente. Todavía no había comenzado a pensar acerca de cosas como mi casa y mi coche.

- El cuál también compré, - agregó servicialmente.

- ¿Tan rápidamente? Aun no ha pasado una semana. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer todas estas cosas en un día?

- Ayuda ser ridículamente rica, - dijo modestamente. – Y también, que iniciara el papeleo el día que moriste. Eso..., me dio algo que hacer. Además, no quería que Mrs. Swan hiciera algo malvado con tus cosas. Creí que de esta manera tendría poder legal sobre todo y podría buscar sin prisas entre tus cosas, para luego ponerlas a la venta o cederlas, una vez que lo hubiera decidido, ya sabes.

Negué con la cabeza. - No es extraño que patearas mi culo en los exámenes. De acuerdo, supongo que puedo hacerte los pagos de mi casa y del coche a tí en lugar de al banco.

- Uh-oh, de ninguna manera.

- Rosalie

- Olvídalo.

- No puedes, simplemente, gastarte ese dinero.

- Estás muerta, no puedo oirrrrrrrrteeeeeeee.

- Y no obtienes nada de va...

- ¡La la la la la la! - Puso las manos sobre sus orejas y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Pateé su tobillo, muy pero muy suavemente. - ¡Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien!

Abrió los ojos y me sonrió, luego se agacho y se masajeó el tobillo. - Bueno. ¡Y ouch! Además, no es un regalo. No vas a tener mucha entrada de dinero durante algún tiempo, pero acecharas a lo chicos malos por la noche...

- No he decidido lo que voy a hacer por las noches.

- ...eso resuelve la situación, - acabó de decir con la obstinación que la caracterizaba. - No vas a tener que preocuparte de los pagos de la casa, ni de todo lo demás.

- Bueno… gracias. En realidad no sé qué decir. Eres demasiado buena.

Sabía que debería haberme esforzado más en oponerme a ella, pero el hecho era, que Rosalie podía haber cancelado las deudas de las casas de todos los que cursamos la escuela secundaria con ella, y todavía le sobraría cerca de un billón de dólares. Era estúpido protestar cuando ella tenía los dólares y la inclinación. Pero encontraría una forma no monetaria para resarcirla.

_Mírala a los ojos y dile que te de su dinero_, le susurro una traidora voz interna. Sonó alarmantemente parecida a su ogrodrastra. Hazla doblegarse.

Ahuyenté el pensamiento, horrorizada, y me dije a mí misma que no serviría de nada: Rosalie era una mujer, y no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ver de qué color era la ropa interior que traía puesta.

_Puedes hacer que a ella le interese_.

- ¡No!

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya estas sufriendo una crisis nerviosa? Caray, sólo son las siete y media. Demasiado temprano para la histeria. - Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. - Yo iré, chica muerta… mejor atiendo el teléfono, también.

Un minuto más tarde, estaba vestida y Rosalie corría de regreso a mi dormitorio. - Tu mamá dice hola y que tengas cuidado luchando contra el crimen. ¡Mujer, ella es estupenda! Si viniese de regreso de la ultratumba, mi madre ingresaría en un psiquiátrico. ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

- ¡No hice nada!

- ¿Huh? ¿Con tu mamá? No fue lo que esperábamos.

- Oh. Bien. Uh..., ella fue increíblemente estupenda ante mi situación. Bien 'oh, eres un vampiro, eso es agradable amor, ten cuidado con el agua sagrada '… algo parecido a eso. Estaba realmente, realmente encantada de verme, y más allá de eso, no dio un céntimo por los detalles.

- Yo también me siento así. Además, no te puedo ayudar, creo que está todo bien cuidado.

- Por favor. Suenas como una animadora.

- Bueno, fui una. Y, el desayuno está servido. - Me dio un vaso. Lo olí y supe que no era V-8. Tenía una hoja verde pegada en un lado, había sido enfriado, y sus bordes habían sido cubiertos con sal gruesa. - Es O negativa… la bebida universal.

- Has adornado mi vaso de sangre, - comenté, - con albahaca y sal margarita.

- Seguro. Ésta no es sangre servida en un auto-servicio de McDonald́s. Esto es aguardiente sangriento. ¡Sangre del Restaurante de Bistecs de Manny!

- En serio. ¿De donde la sacaste?

- Nunca te lo diré. Pero deberíamos establecer un mini banco o algo para ti aquí, así no tendrás que rondar los callejones buscando una presa. Tengo un tipo dedicándose a eso ahora mismo. Cree que soy una heredera excéntrica que esta estableciendo su propio almacén de sangre en caso de que haya una escasez nacional. - Se rió disimuladamente. - Está en lo cierto, por supuesto. ¡Salud!

Tome del vaso con todo el entusiasmo que habría demostrado si ella me hubiera ofrecido un vaso de serpiente de cascabel procesada. El olor hizo que mi cabeza flotara, y no de manera agradable. Rose se quedó mirando, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras tomaba un sorbo tentativo. Fue como beber de una batería muerta, como las hojas caídas o una vela consumida. A eso es a lo que sabía: a nada. Y eso es lo que también estaba haciéndome. Estaba tan sedienta como cuando me desperté hacía diez minutos.

Le devolví el vaso, negando con la cabeza. - No. Tiene que estar vivo.

Su ánimo decayó -¡Narices! Así se termino este plan. ¿En realidad no puedes... uh... sacar nutrientes de eso, o cualquier cosa? ¿Metabolizarlo?

- Es como tragar una vitamina y decir que es la cena. Morirías de hambre bastante rápido. Pero gracias por tratar de resolver mi problema, - Agregué, porque la vi muy alicaída. Tuve que admitir que yo también estaba bastante decepcionada. Ahora tendría que cazar. Me acordé de Ed. ¿Por que no le llamas? Estará aquí en un latido. Luego aparte ese pensamiento, rápidamente.

El teléfono sonó otra vez, pero levanté una mano para detener a Rose, que se encaminaba ya al otro cuarto.

- Lo atenderé yo. De cualquier manera, probablemente sea mi padre. Ha dispuesto de todo un día para lograr sobreponerse al susto. - Caminé por mi sala de estar, y vi que Rosalie había desempacado las cajas y había puesto mis cosas en su lugar. Era una amiga muy trabajadora, y yo era condenadamente afortunada por tenerla a mi lado. Haría bien en recordar eso. - ¿Diga?

- ¿Isabella Swan?

- Sí. Y no me hagas bromas acerca de mi nombre; Las he oído todas.

- ¿Isabella Swan del uno dos uno cinco de Ramsey Street?

Bostecé, y disimuladamente me toqué los dientes. No; Los colmillos.

- Sí, y estoy perfectamente satisfecha con mi servicio de larga distancia. Gracias de cualquier manera.

- ¿Por qué,- la voz del hombre, —que aparentaba como si tuviera menos de veinte años — demandó, - estás contestando el teléfono?

- Porque sonó, zopenco. Ahora, estoy realmente muy ocupada, así es que si...

- ¡Pero estás muerta!

Hice una pausa. ¿Que podía contestarle? ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿La visa? ¿La compañía de servicios públicos?

- No creas en todo lo que lees, - dije finalmente. - Además, los cheques están en el correo, pero si tengo alguna deuda me gustaría arreglar una forma de pago...

- ¿Eres un vampiro y estás en tu casa contestando a tu teléfono? ¡Sal de ahí!

Casi dejé caer el teléfono.

-A) Cómo hiciste para saber eso, y b) !Ni en sueños! Además, la hipoteca esta pagada. No voy a ir a ningún sitio. Buenas noches.

Colgué el teléfono, pero casi inmediatamente el teléfono sonó otra vez. Si un teléfono podía timbrar coléricamente, ese era el mío. O tal vez solamente mejoraba en adivinar las emociones de la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea. De cualquier manera, el teléfono prácticamente saltó a mis manos.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Por qué estás contestando a tu teléfono?

- ¡Porque continua sonando! - ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, no pregunte quien era el que llamaba cuando tuve la oportunidad?

- Ahora deja de fastidiarme.

- ¡Un momento! ¡No cuelgues!

Era lo que iba a hacer ¿Podía ser éste otro vampiro? Aun si no lo era, sabia que yo si. Tal vez me podría decir qué me estaba pasando, darme algunos consejos. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar los siguientes diez años averiguando cosas de la manera más difícil.

- Bueno, - dije tímidamente, - estoy muy ocupada.

- Mira: ¿Vendrías a Noble y Barnes en el centro de la ciudad… sabes donde está?

- Por supuesto. - Difícil seria no saberlo; Ocupaba una manzana entera de la ciudad.

-Después de que te alimentes, encuéntrame en la sección de libros de cocina.

- ¡Eso es mezquino! - Protesté.

- Okay, estupendo, en la sección de humor.

- Eso está un poco mejor, - murmure. - Y no tengo que alimentarme. Puedo ir ahora mismo.

Se produjo una larga pausa, tan larga que pensé que me había cortado, hasta que prácticamente susurró, - ¿No necesitas alimentarte? ¿Ya lo has hecho esta tarde?

-No es gran cosa. Puedo aguantar algunos días. ¿Como eres? ¿Diremos alguna palabra clave? ¿O podemos usar un súper secreto apretón de manos no muerto para reconocernos?

- No te tomes la molestia, - dijo él, y sonó increíblemente desconcertado. -Sé como eres, Swan. Ve en una hora. - Clic.

- Ooooh, eso ha sonado siniestro. - Colgué el teléfono. Convencer a Rosalie de que necesitaba encontrarme con un desconocido que sabía que estaba muerta — a solas — no iba a ser fácil. Mejor ponerse a ello rápidamente.

Continuará....


	6. Tonterias

Ni Muerta 

-

-

-

By: Rosemarie Hathaway

-

-

-

_Los personajes y la trama no me pertenece... pero me gusta jugar con ellos._

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+

Capitulo 6: Tonterías

Amo a mi gata. Es un dolor en mi trasero, pero es de fiar y nunca, ni una sola vez, me había dicho que me cambiase de camisa por parecerme a una puta de primera. Caray, uno de los principales motivos por el que estoy en este problema es, en parte, por Estrella, pero no la había echado, ni siquiera me la había merendado. Era definitivamente una persona amante de los gatos.

Pero lo increíblemente molesto de descubrir fue que los perros me encontraban irresistible. Antes de despertarme en la funeraria, había ignorado a los perros, y ellos me habían ignorado a mí, y habíamos hecho nuestros negocios por separado. Ya no.

Cuando salí de mi coche y camine por la calle, casi una docena de perros me siguieron. Eran implacables en su adoración. Cuando empecé a alejarlos a patadas, se acercaron más rápidamente y lamieron mis tobillos, mostrando unas grandes y perrunas sonrisas, estilo Goofy. No sé por qué esto no me ocurrió la otra noche, cuando estaba rondando Lake Street tratando de matarme como fuera. Tal vez mis feromonas vampirescas tardaron un poco en despertarse.

Como si la jauría baboseadora no hubiera sido lo suficientemente mala, mis orejas todavía estaban zumbando por la reprimenda que Rosalie me había dado. Para recapitular, ella pensaba que salir sola para irme a encontrar con un desconocido que sabia que era una vampiresa era: a) loco, b) estúpido, y si lo iba a hacer, c) era una loca, estúpida. Dije que sería mucho más loco llevar a mi muy frágil y mortal amiga al encuentro. Cuando salí de mi casa, ella, intencionadamente, desordenaba mis armarios. Sabe que me vuelve loca no poder encontrar mis cosas.

Había estacionado mi coche en una rampa prohibitivamente cara y me acercaba a Barnes y Noble, cuando una limusina negra muy sucia y salpicada con barro, frenó a mi lado. Los perros (Había ocho: tres labradores negros, un corgi, un golden retriever, dos poodles enormemente gordos, y un perro cruzado de ascendencia desconocida; ¡Todos llevaban collares y arrastraban correas!) se sobresaltaron por el ruido, y aproveché para gritar, -¡Largaos!- Todas las puertas de la limusina se abrieron de pronto con un pequeño y explosivo ruido...

-¿Huh?

… y varios pares de duras manos me agarraron...

-¡Hey!

… y me tiraron dentro. La puerta se cerró de golpe, y arrancó.

-Sabía que esto pasaría,- les comenté a mis captores. -De verdad, que lo sabía. - Mis secuestradores — había cuatro, e hicieron parecer a Rock anémico y enclenque — tenían grandes cruces de madera en sus manos, para protegerse de mi. Uno de ellos agitaba una pequeña botella cerrada, que debía ser agua sagrada. Estaban un poco tensos, pero apenas apestaban a miedo. Habían hecho esto antes.

- ¿Amigos, cuál de vosotros fue el que me llamó?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- Bueno, de acuerdo, sigan así, pero no estoy asustada. Realmente, esto me hace recodar la noche del baile de graduación. Los malos tratos, la parte trasera de la limusina, el tétrico compañero de aquella cita, ah, todo eso se esta repitiendo.

El que estaba directamente en frente de mí bufó, pero los otros tres permanecieron inmóviles como una esfinge. Todos ellos parecían casi clones entre si: de pecho ancho, más de uno ochenta de altura, con unos pies grandes y malolientes y unas manos tan grandes como sus pies. Todos necesitaban afeitarse, todos tenían el pelo rubio sucio con unos ojos color café, y olían como si hubieran mezclado Old Spice con jarabe para la tos con sabor a cereza.

- Chicos, ¿sois hermanos?- Pregunté. Silencio. - Bueno, entonces, ¿tenéis todos perros cockers? Porque ya conocéis ese dicho que dice, que las personas con el tiempo terminan pareciéndose a sus mascotas. Y es que vosotros, chicos, os parecéis a los perros cocker spaniels; si los cocker spaniels pudieran caminar erguidos, afeitarse completamente el pelo de sus cuerpos y hablar.

Asumiendo que vosotros, chicos, habléis. Lo cuál no debería asumir, porque ninguno ha dicho una sola palabra. Soy la única que esta hablando. Que está bien, no me importa hacer todo el dialogo, aunque eso vuelve loca a mi madrastra. Ella...

- Cállate, - Dijo al fin uno de ellos.

Me cruce de brazos. - Hazme callar,- dije, atrevidamente, casi inmaduramente.

El spaniel se volteo y de un empujón me acerco su cruz. Jugué con la idea de agarrarla, romperla en mil palillos de dientes, y usar uno para limpiarme los colmillos, pero: a) no había nada en mis colmillos, b) parecía vagamente irrespetuoso para la cruz, y c) no quería mostrar mis cartas. Creían en las cruces y el agua sagrada, y con ellas se sentían seguros. No tenía ninguna prisa en desengañarlos a cerca de sus conocimientos arcaicos sobre los vampiros.

Cuando decidí esto, me di cuenta de que el spaniel todavía blandía su cruz casi tocándome la nariz.

- No, ah, no, por favor, arde, - dije apropiadamente. Y la conversación se terminó, que era lo que parecían preferir. Bueno, no importa. Decidí disfrutar del paisaje.

Gemí cuando nos detuvimos en el camino de entrada de… ¡un cementerio! ¡(Mwah-hah-hah! Quien sabe… cual es el mal… que acecha… en los corazones… de los hombres. Oh, era para vomitar.)

- Vamos, chicos, - me quejé cuando me arrastraron fuera de la limusina. -¿Debemos experimentar cada estereotipo? Si me lleváis a ver a un tipo con una capa, voy a enojarme mucho.

Fuimos tropezando a través del espeluznante cementerio, lleno de lápidas sepulcrales iluminadas por la luna, con el extraño ulular de un búho (¿en mitad de Minneapolis?), y mausoleos grandes y fantasmagóricos, completamente silenciosos. Nos detuvimos delante del más grande y atemorizante mausoleo. Según las letras de unos cuarenta centímetros de alto, éste era el mausoleo de la familia CARLSON, un nombre bastante típico para una región poblada por noruegos.

- Ooooh, el mausoleo CARLSON, - me burlé, cuando el chico Cocker luchó por abrir la pesada puerta. - ¡Qué siniestro! ¿Lo siguiente que es, un plato de Lutefisk y nos bailamos un Square? ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

- No la necesitó; La puerta finalmente se abrió.

- ¿Qué pasa, ningún ruido espeluznante de rechinamiento de goznes oxidados? Mejor será que arregléis eso..., no me empujes, ya voy.

Bajamos pesadamente siete escalones, pasamos unos grandes ataúdes de piedra, a través de un pasaje rocoso abovedado, y bajamos otros doce escalones. Obviamente bajo tierra, este cuarto estaba bien alumbrado — por supuesto — por antorchas. Había varias personas en él, pero mi mirada se fijo en uno de inmediato.

Era increíble. Fácilmente el hombre más asombrosamente apuesto que alguna vez había visto fuera de la revista Playgirl. Alto, muy alto — al menos veinticinco centímetros más alto que yo, y no soy de baja estatura. Tenía un espeso pelo cobrizo, apartado descuidadamente de la cara. Sus rasgos eran clásicamente bien parecidos: Nariz recia, una buena barbilla y una frente ancha y bonita. Sus ojos eran bellos y atemorizantes: del negro más profundo, con una luz en ellos, como la de las brillantes estrellas en el oscuro cielo invernal. Y su boca se salvaba de ser blanda por la mueca cruel de su labio superior.

¡Y su cuerpo! No es tan ancho de hombros pero a la vez tenía lo suyo, y sus brazos se veían musculosos y poderosos. Vestía un traje negro, de corte excelente, que le hacía parecer más alto aún; Sus dedos eran fuertes y rectos, se veían hábiles. Las manos de un pianista o de un cirujano. Sus zapatos eran — ¡whow! ¿Eran Ferragamos? ¿Y por qué estaba parado en un charco? Comencé a aproximarme a él para mirarlo mejor, cuándo le mire a la cara otra vez. Aunque estaba muy interesante e increíblemente apuesto, parecía tan enojado por estar allí como yo.

Había también otras personas en el cuarto. Creo. ¿A quién diablos le importaba?

- ¡Ah, caballeros, traen a nuestro más nuevo acólito!-Dijo una voz resonante — no estoy triste al decir que no era la del hombre que admiraba — que me trajo rápidamente de regreso a mí misma. Sí, había otras personas en el cuarto. Otras personas pálidas, de hecho. Pálidas, con ojos brillantes y dientes blancos, afilados. Pero parecían enfermos. Demasiado pálidos, aun para ser vampiros; delgados, fríos, y harapientos. Se apiñaron y clavaron los ojos en el orador. Habrían dado miedo si no se les viera tan patéticos.

- Ahora, Miss Swan, como nuestro suplicante más reciente, tendrás permiso para alimentarte en un momento. De hecho todos los demás también. - Con esto, la horda se vio ridículamente agradecida.

El orador estaba acercándose a mí, desde el lado más lejano del frío cuarto de piedra. No era tan impresionante como el otro tipo: Su altura según la media, ligeramente regordete, con una barbilla partida (qué Rosalie llamaría, con un infalible tacto, "una cara de culo") y unos acuosos ojos azules. Y — (gemí) — ¡Vestía un esmoquin negro! No era una capa, pero casi tan malo.

- Primero y exijo esto a todos los Chicos No-muertos nuevos - Así es cómo lo dijo él, también. Se podían oír las letras mayúsculas. - Debes arrodillarte y me debes jurar lealtad a mí. Luego lo celebraremos, y tú descansarás a mi lado, nuestra Chica No-muerta más nueva, y mi favorita actual.

No quise decir nada. No quise. Pero comencé a reírme y simplemente no podía detenerme. Todos los demás en el cuarto dejaron de murmurar y quejarse, y volvieron sus miradas horrorizadas en mi dirección. Excepto el Mr. Bellísimo del rincón. Él arqueo las cejas e hizo una mueca con sus labios, pero no sonrió. Simplemente me estudio con esa mirada fija, helada.

- ¡Detente!

- No puedo, - reí tontamente.

- ¡Te ordeno que dejes de reírte! O no se te permitirá beber en la Sagrada Garganta de nuestro —

- ¡Para, para, me vas a matar! – Continué riendo, bufando y me apoyé contra un busto de piedra de un Carlson, así no me caería al suelo. - Después me dirás que habrá consecuencias horrendas por atreverme a burlarme de tu pomposo ego.

Él me señaló con el dedo. No pasó nada. Esto lo asombró, y también lo disgustó mucho. - ¡Caballeros! ¡Castíguenla!

Esto me hizo reír otra vez. Los Cocker Boys se aproximaron, empuñando cruces, y uno de ellos me arrojó agua sagrada a la cara. Debí tragar una poca al reírme, porque comencé a toser. Y a reír. Y a toser. Y a reír. Cuando finalmente pude controlarme, los Cocker Boys habían retrocedido al rincón mas lejano, detrás del tipo del esmoquin, y los otros vampiros — excepto uno — se apretujaron tan lejos de mí como pudieron.

- Oh, querido, - dije. Me enjugué las lágrimas. Realmente no había llorado, por supuesto, pero mi cara estaba mojada con agua sagrada. - Oh, esto ha estado realmente genial. Bien que vale el precio del estacionamiento en el centro. Y no es cualquier cosa, ¿sabes? Excepto tal vez un show en El Guthrie.

-Tú eres un vampiro, - dijo el Chico Esmoquin, pero esta vez no lo gritó majestuosamente. Lo chillo.

- Gracias por las noticias de última hora, pero me di cuenta de eso cuándo me desperté muerta hace un par de días.

- Pero...pero tú...

- ¡Bueno! Esto ha sido entretenido, pero ahora me voy.

- Pero...pero tú...

- Pero… pero tenía curiosidad, así es que acepté el paseo. Sin embargo, si para estar con otros vampiros tengo que cumplir todos los clichés de las películas, olvídalo. ¿Los cementerios? ¿Los acólitos? ¿Festejos en fríos mausoleos? Yuck. Además, nadie lleva un esmoquin en estos tiempos a menos que vayan a una boda. Pareces un fugitivo del set de la película Dracula Does Doris.

Salí caminando del cuarto, subí las escaleras, y estaba afuera en un santiamén. La tarde había sido educativa, pero al final decepcionante. No podía creer que los vampiros fueran tan aburridos y tan anticuados. Había establecido tendencias cuando estaba viva… aparentemente también dependía de mí llevar la antorcha modernista cuando estaba muerta. No había descanso para lo muy de moda.

- Espera. - No fue un grito; No fue una fría orden. Y, extrañamente, mis pies dejaron de moverse como si hubieran sido clavados al suelo. Los miré hacia abajo con molestia. ¡Traidores!

Me di la vuelta. El Alto, Oscuro, y Siniestro llegó rápidamente. Había sido el único en no encogerse de miedo lejos de mí en el mausoleo. En ese momento, me había gustado eso. Ahora no estaba tan segura.

- ¿Qué? Tengo que irme; He perdido bastante tiempo en este hoyo.

Me ignoró y agarró mi cara con ambas manos, acercándome hacia él hasta que nuestras bocas estuvieron a milímetros. Chillé coléricamente y traté de apartarme, pero fue como tratar de empujar una pared. Había creído que mi fuerza no muerta era espectacular, pero este tipo tenia, fácilmente, dos veces mi fuerza.

Estaba tocando mi cara, examinándome como si fuera un espécimen realmente fascinante, separándome los labios y mirando mis dientes. Le lancé una tarascada a sus dedos, lo cual hizo que la comisura de su boca se crisparse.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Vaya! Sabía que no debería haberme levantado esta mañana. Esta tarde, digo. - Lo pateé en la espinilla, lo cual me dolió como el demonio. Fue como patear un saco de piedras. Y su reacción fue casi tan animada.

- Nunca consigues una segunda cita, ¿no es verdad, amigo?

- Eres un vampiro, - dijo. No fue una pregunta. Me soltó, y retrocedió tan rápido que casi me tropecé con una lápida.

- Qué quieres, ¿Un premio por darte cuenta de eso? Confía en mí, estoy muerta —

- No muerta

— y es la única forma en la que me habría reunido con un montón de pálidos y mal vestidos bichos raros. Pero esa no es mi película y me voy de aquí.

Su mano salió disparada y me agarró por encima del codo. – De acuerdo, pero creo, que me vas a acompañar. - La piedra que parecía su cara se agrietó y casi sonrió. - Insisto en el placer de tu compañía. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

- ¡De mi trasero!

- ¿Si lo deseas?, aunque tendría que verlo primero para poder hacer comentarios. Si es como el resto de tí, estoy seguro que es realmente bonito. Además… - Me acercó bruscamente a su pecho, con tanto esfuerzo como si hubiera tirado un clinex. Esa fría y oscura mirada se fijo en mí. Sentí dentro un miedo helado.

- …no te has alimentado esta noche, pero tienes energía. No pareces para nada hambrienta. De hecho, se te ve realmente bien. De cualquier manera, ¿como lo haces?

Me aclaré la voz para intentar escupirle (es difícil, cuando no tienes fluidos corporales) y dije, - ¡Primero, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, y segundo, no es nada de tu maldito interés! Ahora...-

Mi voz se volvió dura y fría. Nunca la había oído sonar así antes, ni siquiera cuando le dije a Ant que no me podía enviar a una academia militar - ...quita la mano, mientras todavía puedes contar hasta cinco con ella.

Clavó los ojos en mí durante otro segundo, luego se rió. Era como si Satanás se riera de mí. Nunca había oído una risa sonar tan sin humor.

- Sí, - dijo, casi ronroneó, y mi brazo se entumeció por la fuerza de su agarre, - Vendrás a mi casa. Y hablaremos. Acerca de toda clase de cosas. Realmente, chica, es por tu propia seguridad.

- Lo siento, pero ya le prometí al Hombre Lobo que sería su chica. ¡Ahora suéltame! - Tiré fuertemente, furiosa de que mi fuerza no fuera suficiente, fue inútil, y eso que es una de las pocas cosas buenas acerca de ser un vampiro.

Su otra mano estaba en mi cara otra vez; Sus dedos separaron a la fuerza mis dientes y acarició uno de mis colmillos con un pulgar. Luego empujó, duro, y sentí que una gota de sangre caía en mi lengua. Era chocante, por varias razones: era deliciosa, de un estupendo sabor, y no pensé que los vampiros sangraran.

- Lo dudo, - dijo en voz baja, más aliento que palabras, y su pulgar siguió empujando, metiéndose a la fuerza en mi boca, en una extraña clase de violación, y fue tan enfurecedor como excitante. - Me pregunto ¿que sabor tendrás?

- Deja eso. ¡Por ulzztima vez, suéltame! - Lo aparté de un empujón tan fuerte como pude. Y apenas podía creer lo que sucedió después. Aunque todo tomó poco más de un segundo, lo vi a cámara lenta. El Alto, Oscuro, y Psicótico emprendió el vuelo lejos de mí, como si hubiera sido despedido por un cañón. Chocó contra un monumento — una cruz grande — y la atravesó. La piedra voló por todas partes, porque tan pronto como él le pegó a la cruz, esta explotó y la parte de atrás de su traje comenzó a arder. Pero él continuó, hasta que se estrelló contra un lado del mausoleo y cayó al suelo como un costal de suciedad.

No me quedé para enterarme si estaba muerto (otra vez) o no. Corrí.

Cuando deje de correr y miré alrededor, vi con asombro que había corrido unas dieciséis calles en casi tres minutos. Juegos Olimpicos de verano, allá voy. Asumiendo que las carreras se efectuaran durante la noche.

Estaba en una de las calles laterales del Hospital General de Minneapolis, y pensé en entrar y llamar a un taxi. Sin duda no volvería al cementerio — no quería encontrarme con ninguno de esos perdedores de nuevo. Y si alguna vez volvía ver a esa rata bastarda, usaría sus ojos para… para algo repugnante. Cada vez que pensaba en sus manos sobre mí, su pulgar en mi boca, me excitaba. No, maldición, eso no es lo que yo quería decir… que me enojaba. Realmente enojada.

Debería meter mis dedos en su boca, veríamos si eso le gustaba. ¡Debería apretar mis dedos en su tráquea! ¡En su trasero! Alrededor de su —

A estas alturas ya iba pisando fuerte calle abajo, cuando me sentí aliviada al escuchar una voz lejana que hizo desaparecer para mí, el ruido de la noche y del escaso tráfico:

- Mírame, mundo - ¡Sí! Algo para distraerme de los acontecimientos inquietantes de la última hora, alabado fuera Dios.

Miré hacia arriba. Seis pisos arriba, un hombre, algunos años menor que yo, estaba de pie sobre la cornisa. Miraba hacia abajo, directamente a mí. Supe entonces que esperaba hasta que me moviera, así, podría saltar sin salpicarme cuando chocara contra el suelo. Dejé de caminar.

El edificio era viejo, construido de ladrillo, puse las manos en la pared, probando la textura, y se me ocurrió una idea — una realmente brillante. Aparecen como tormentas para mí — es como esto, ocurre algo y luego me aparece una idea nueva salida de la nada. De cualquier manera, salte hacia arriba y comencé a trepar. En un momento me estaba moviendo rápidamente por el costado del edificio como un insecto grande y castaño. Estaba enojada por lo que había pasado en el cementerio, y preocupada por el tipo del tejado, pero no podía evitar estar también eufórica por lo que podía hacer. ¡Estaba escalando seis pisos… yo! Ni siquiera podía escalar la maldita cuerda en la clase de gimnasia, ni aun la fácil con los agarres de caucho. Y era fácil. ¡Era maravilloso! Me requería tanto esfuerzo como abrir una lata de Pringles. ¡Soy rápida, soy fuerte, yo soy… SpiderVamp!

Llegué a la cumbre y di un pequeño salto, que me envió algunos metros por el aire, los suficientes para aterrizar en el tejado y hacer una profunda reverencia.

-¡Ta-dah!

Era realmente guapo. Vestido con el uniforme del hospital que — uh-oh — olía a sangre seca, este era un tipo con el pelo intensamente rubio. Excepto, que mientras el Chico del Dedo despedía un aire de amenaza, este amigo emitía vibraciones de fatigada desesperación. Llevaba el pelo extremadamente corto, sus ojos eran verde oscuros, y tenia una barba tipo chivo, que le hacia parecerse a un diablo cansado. Estaba ligeramente bronceado y era delgado, casi demasiado delgado. Clavó los ojos en mí abriéndolos como platos.

- ¿Qué has tomado? - Dijo después de un rato.

- No empecemos con eso.

- Realmente debo estar cansado, - dijo, más para sí mismo que para mí.

- Un buen intento, pero no soy una ilusión. Aunque con estas zapatillas de tenis de segunda categoría, debo parecerlo. ¿Por qué quieres saltar? ¿Qué pasó?

Me miró parpadeando y cambió su peso de un pie al otro. No estaba, de ningún modo, nervioso por hablar conmigo. Probablemente pensaba que podía saltar, mucho antes de que me acercara a él. Y estaba triste e infeliz; Nada le asombraba esa noche.

- Estoy enfermo de ver a los niños morir, estoy hasta las cejas de deudas con la Escuela de Medicina, mi padre tiene cáncer, no he tenido relaciones sexuales en dos meses, y estoy siendo expulsado de mi apartamento porque el dueño vendió su casa y lo necesita.

- Es bastante malo, - admití. - Salvo por la parte sexual… una vez pase dos años...

Consideró cuidadosamente eso por un minuto, negando con la cabeza. - ¿Y a tí? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Bueno, "morí" al principio de esta semana, averigüé que no podía morir otra vez, mi madrastra me robó todos los zapatos buenos, no puedo comer ninguna clase de comida, violé a un tipo muy agradable anoche, encontré un grupo de vampiros que resultaron ser como los típicos malos de las películas de vampiros, y lancé a uno de ellos, realmente malo, contra una cruz de piedra. Luego te vi.

- ¿Así es que eres un vampiro?

- Sí. Pero no te asustes. Soy todavía una buena persona.

- Cuando no violas a los hombres.

- Correcto. ¿Por que no buscamos una taza de café, y hablamos sobre por qué nuestra vida apesta?

Él vaciló. El viento movió su uniforme hospitalario, pero su pelo era demasiado corto y no se movió en absoluto. Miró hacia abajo, a la calle y luego a mí.

- Vamos, - trate de persuadirlo con ruegos. - Los vampiros existen y nunca tuviste la menor idea, ¿verdad? Sé que yo no. Decía, ¡vamos! ¿Los vampiros? ¿En qué siglo vivimos? Pero si existimos, piensa en todas las cosas asombrosas que hay ahí afuera, de las que no sabes nada. ¿No es un poco pronto para cerrar el libro de tu vida? ¿No crees eso? ¿Cuantos tienes, veinticinco?

- Veintisiete. ¿Estas tratando de seducirme para que baje y así poderte alimentar conmigo y apagar tu maligna sed?

¿Por qué estaban las personas siempre preguntándome esa clase de cosas? -No, simplemente no quiero que saltes. Todavía puedo esperar un tiempo hasta mi siguiente comida.

- Bajaré, - dijo lentamente, - si me haces ser tu siguiente comida.

Casi me desmayé de la excitación que esa simple declaración me dio. - ¿Que has estado fumando? ¡Acabamos de conocernos!

- Sí, y los últimos quince segundos han sido lo más interesante que me ha pasado en los últimos tres años. ¿Entonces?

- Amigo, no tienes idea de lo que me pides. - Traté de sonar ruda y distante, pero dije la frase entera con voz entrecortada y pareciendo una porrista excitada.

- Seguro que lo se. En parte es la razón por la que estoy aquí arriba — tienes razón, creí que no había nada nuevo en el mundo excepto la muerte y las personas siendo basura las unas con las otras. Nunca debería haber sido medico. Nunca quise serlo. Pero mi padre — de cualquier manera, es simplemente muerte, trabajo de oficina y más muerte. - Él se retrajo y vi como sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Parpadeó para ahuyentarlas.

- De cualquier manera. Lo siento. Así es que, muéstrame que es mentira. Muéstrame otras cosas. Quiero saber lo que se siente. Quiero sentir algo, además — además de nada.

Me mordí los labios. ¡Pobre hombre! - Ni lo pienses. -Pero me fui acercando hacia él. Tenia sed, y aquí había un espécimen perfectamente cuerdo (tan cuerdo como un hombre clínicamente deprimido, con tendencias suicidas, podía llegar a ser) ofreciéndose a ser mi cena. Tendría que estar loca para rechazarlo. La otra alternativa seria tomar por la fuerza a algún pobre tonto. ¿Por qué heriría o asustaría a alguien, cuándo había un tipo delante de mí que se ofrecía? Al menos él no me miraba todo goo-goo y murmuraba acerca de mi belleza, como otros. Estaba perfectamente lúcido, y curioso, y ¿qué mal podía haber en esto? ¿Y por qué estaba tratando de convencerme a mí misma? Tenia que comer, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estaba todavía hablándome a mí misma?

- Okay… si hiciera esto - hice una imitación bastante buena de Un Cazador Nocturno Poco dispuesto. - … ¿Prometes no saltar?

- Sí.

- ¿Ni saltar delante de un camión o tomar un baño con tu tostadora o cortarte el pelo con una motosierra?

Él se rió. Parecía unos años más joven cuando lo hacia. No tenía miedo en absoluto. Y eso tomó la decisión por mí.

– Lo prometo. Ahora haz eso, bonita, antes de que me vuelva la cordura.

Lo saqué de la cornisa, amablemente. Lo acerque a mí como a un amante. Su camisa tenía un cuello en v, así es que solo le atraje hacia mí y le mordí. Él se quedó sin aliento y se puso rígido en mis brazos, luego sus brazos me rodearon con la fuerza de un estrangulador. Se puso de puntillas y presiono sus caderas contra las mías. Su sangre lentamente se derramó en mi boca; tenía un sabor exuberante, como el vino más potente que alguna vez haya tomado. Mi insoportable sed se puso — si es posible — aun más insoportable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, luego abruptamente menguó. Los sonidos se hicieron más definidos, la luz — como si eso fuera posible — se puso más clara. Su latido martillaba en mis oídos y él respiraba en desgarradoras inhalaciones. Podía oler su sexo, duro e imperioso, presionando contra mí, el olor del almizcle, el olor de la vida.

Me aparté. Otra cosa en la que las películas se equivocaban. Los vampiros no tenían que agotar toda la sangre de una persona… caray, probablemente había tomado la mitad de una taza, como mucho. Y fácilmente me duraría el resto de la noche. Podía beber más, por supuesto, pero eso sería por puro placer, no por necesidad. Apostaba lo que fuera a que el arrastrado del cementerio bebía diez veces más en una noche.

- No, - mi cena se quedó sin aliento.

- Sí, eso es todo lo que necesito.

- Hazlo otra vez.

- No —uh — ¿qué haces?

Tiró con fuerza del cordón de sus pantalones, haciendo que estos cayeran alrededor de sus tobillos y sacó su pene hinchado por la abertura sus calzoncillos (azul marino, con franjas rojas, mi mente informó servicialmente). Su erección llenó su mano; Su pene no era terriblemente largo, pero estaba ciertamente grueso, y con el líquido pre-seminal brillado en la punta. Se agarró a sí mismo tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y, mientras yo le miraba estupefacta, bombeo una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y luego se corrió, haciendo que yo saltara lejos.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un largo momento, luego rápidamente guardo su pene y se subió los pantalones.

Parpadeé.

- Dios es mi testigo, no tengo idea de qué decirte.

- ¿A mi? ¿Qué diablos hiciste? - preguntó en un tono de total admiración. -Un minuto estaba miserable como en el infierno, y al siguiente en todo lo que podía pensar era en — uh — lo exactamente opuesto a morir. - Se sonrojó, la sangre subió hacia sus mejillas. Casi lo podía oír. - Nunca he hecho eso antes, delante de — lo siento. No tienes idea de lo extraño que es para mí.

- Hey, no me quejo. Ahora que me he recuperado del susto, digo. No es peor de lo que te he hecho a tí. Gracias por tomar las cosas en tus manos y resistirte a plantar tu pene dentro de mí.

- No violaste a ese hombre, - dijo de repente. Su mirada era firme e inflexible. - Si mordiste a alguien y tuviste relaciones sexuales con el… no fue violación. Él lo quiso. De hecho, probablemente lo necesitó.

No quise hablar de eso. Ser abrumado por un chupador de sangre y necesitar follarlo no quería decir que el chupador de sangre no fuera un tipo malo.

- No importa. ¿Nos bajamos de este tejado?, ¿qué dices... err?

- Marc.

- Soy Bella.

- ¿Bella?

- No empieces. No tengo la culpa de tener poderes malvados y un nombre de pila estúpido.

Él se rió otra vez. Esa risa nos hizo amigos, lo que me pareció estupendo.

Continuará...


End file.
